Further Into The Darkness
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: Black Ghost dives further into the darkness, and begins to experiment with animal genetics and human beings. Two new cyborgs have been born, and are, strikingly, un finished. How will these walking disasters get fixed once more?Updated! Chapter 14 R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. No one does this category, so I'm going to step up to it!……..Go me!!!!!!!

Telepathic thoughts Thought in general Flashbacks 

"Said stuff"

Further Into The Darkness

**Wake up!** Her eyes shot open and she stared at the ceiling. 

_Where am I? _She asked herself. Her eyes darted around wildly, panic rising. Suddenly her eyes clouded over in memory. She remembered how she got here…. She remembered what had happened.

The young teen looked around at the fiery inferno that had once been her tree house where she and her friend hung out. She coughed and covered her nose and mouth, her voice raspy as it came out.

"Mitsuko!"

"Over here! Cloud!" the voice started coughing and the young teen of fourteen looked around. She finally spotted her friend and gulped. Flames on all sides surrounded her.

"I'm coming!" she coughed once more before swallowing her self and charging. The flames burnt her body but she finally reached her friend and grabbed her hand.

"Cloud! Your arm!" Mitsuko screamed and pointed. Cloud knew what she meant and she had tried to ignore the searing pain in her arm, she had cut it and now the cloth was on fire, Mitsuko ripped off her sleeve, but the arm was severely burned. Suddenly one of the rafters fell, blocking the way out. Both friends grabbed each other. Both of their eyes darted around wildly and they found a window. It beckoned to them almost, and there was a clear path to it. 

Swallowing what was left of her common sense, Cloud began to run with her friend in tow. She jumped, and so did Mitsuko. Cloud shielded her face with her arms and bit back screams of utter anguish as the glass shards bit deep into her flesh, drawing the red liquid as they did. Mitsuko screamed beside her as stray shards bit into her as well.

Suddenly their hearts leapt to their throats as they began to fall into the raging river bellow. Both of them grabbed onto each other, and they fell with a large splash.

Later, Cloud opened her eyes briefly to find they had been carried to shallow water, and men in long trench coats stood before them. She opened her mouth to say something, but all went black.

"Uh…" her brown eyes blinked open. Pain streaked all across her body. She was on a table, and a mask was over her face. People were working on her, and the pain was intense, but she couldn't hear anything. Her ears hurt. She turned her head slightly and saw Mitsuko lying prone next to her. They were putting metal in her body! She started to scream.

"Let Mitsuko's go!" she didn't even know if her voice made a sounds, but she could see that they were laughing at her, and she struggled harder. She pleaded for them to take her, but not Mitsuko. 

They never listened, and instead knocked her back out. But she could still feel the pain. This pain she would never forget.

She starred at the room. It was the same room, and her body still throbbed painfully. Beside her Mitsuko was also starring and beginning to panic. 

Hurry up! Before the shift is over! The voice prodded at her mind again. Slowly she flexed her fingers and then sat up. Beside her Mitsuko sat up and stared wide eyed at Cloud as she stood up.

"Come on!" her voice was only a little bit above a whisper, Mitsuko's started to panic, and Cloud knew this because her breath began to come in rasps, her eyes widened more?

"Cl-cloud?" she was near hysterics.

Hurry up! She chose to ignore that voice… for the moment. Her butt felt heavy, and so did her head. Not to mention her lips felt a little weird, and she felt a strange pressure in her back. And then there was a burning sensation in her right arm. But she didn't bother to look or examine. Mitsuko stood up and began to back away.

HURRY UP! The voice demanded more persistent. Obviously Mitsuko heard it too because she jumped.

"W-Who was that?" 

"I-I dunno." She tried to keep the fear out of her voice. Suddenly lights began to flash in the room.

"What's going on?" She asked, the older girl's voice held complete fear.

They know, hurry. There is a ventilation shaft a little ways to your right. Cloud looked and sure enough, a little to her right was a ventilation shaft and luckily it was only two feet off the ground. Suddenly a pinkish gas began coming in and Mitsuko screamed. Cloud grabbed her hand and forcefully kicked open the ventilation shaft and shoved her friend inside. Immediately she began to crawl and just missed a gunshot. Cloud looked skyward and cursed.

"Stop 0014, we have you surrounded!"

"It's the police robots!" she cursed and ducked inside after her friend.

Unfortunately it WASN'T a ventilation shaft but a sort of slide and she heard Mitsuko screaming before her as they slid into darkness. Cloud gave a slight shout as the tunnel abruptly switches directions and she careened into Mitsuko who was desperately holding onto a corner. It was evident she was crying.

"What?"

"I hear water, and.. and gunfire!" She cried. 

You see, a very rich family brought up Mitsuko and while normally she was brave, this was an exception. For she what her younger friend did not. Her friend had, for starters, a fox like tail sticking out of her butt, fox ears, fangs that stuck out of the corners of her mouth, and from what she could see, her friend's right arm was covered in a weird type of bandage. Besides that, they were both in what she considered, the tackiest uniforms on earth. They were a dismal hade of red with four gold buttons and a gold scarf like thing around the neck.

"Water?"

"Yeah, like an ocean.." she trailed off hearing shouts. Someone was pursuing them.

Just slide down! Once you hit the water dive deep under, from there on I will give you directions. The voice proclaimed again. Both Cloud and Mitsuko winced at the volume, and Cloud could have sworn she felt something move on her head and drone some of it out.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, but that's do as it says…." Cloud trailed off and gently took One of Mitsuko's hands in her own.

"I will protect you, that's what BFF's are for." Mitsuko smiled and nodded. Slowly she let go and then slid out into the pouring rain and began their decent down into the ocean. Gunshots grazed them, but they still held on and they took a deep breath.

They hit with a loud splash.

Cloud and Mitsuko opened their eyes as they plunged to the bottom. They were running out of breath and the voice had yet to tell them a thing, and the gunshots kept them from going up.

It was either die up there or down bellow.

Both of them looked at each other, but suddenly Mitsuko's eyes widened. Cloud gave her a puzzled glance and Mitsuko chose that time to open up her mouth and scream.

"Shark!" Cloud turned just in time as a large shark grabbed her in its jaws. She grimaced and pain.

I can't last much longer…. She thought with a sense of dread. And then she noticed something. 

The shark was mechanical. 

It began to thrash, trying to tear her apart when she lost her breath and breathed in.

She could breath, barely. She gasped and did the first thing that came to mind.

Hit the shark senseless. 

She made a large crack but that was obviously not enough. But suddenly, out of nowhere a beam shot and destroyed the mechanical creature. Cloud was sure she saw a person.

"Cloud!" Mitsuko could obviously breath underwater much better than Cloud and when she looked her eyes widened at the sight. Her friend's feet were flippers, and her from what she could see, her body was covered in scales! Her arms also had fins, and the girl was obviously scared as she swam over.

"What's happened to me?"

"I-I'm not sure." Cloud said weakly. Mitsuko, sending her friend's vulnerability pointed up, and that is where they swam.

Coincidently a large log was there and they climbed upon it. Cloud was heaving out water, and so was Mitsuko. By the time she was done her scales and fins had disappeared and the two friends looked at each other. 

"Thanks." They said in unison. It was silent for some time.

Well done, now just paddle foreword towards the land you see in the distance.

The voice obviously decided it was high time to show itself.

"Who the hell are you?!" Cloud spat angrily.

**You will find out. **And then the voice was gone.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?" Cloud turned her attention to her friend and her eyes widened. Mitsuko was looking about ready to faint.

"I.. don't feel…" she dropped, straight onto the log with a thump.

"Mitsuko!? Mitsuko!!" the girl cried and shook her friend. She felt for a pulse, and finding one sighed in relief. There was one, but it was low. 

She'd have to go to shore. She looked in the direction of the voice and found that a long ways away, there was a strip of land and she thought she actually saw a few building.

The wind blew cruelly and she shivered, lowering herself into the freezing water. Her teeth started to chatter, but she clenched them tightly and latched onto the log. 

"O.k., let's go." She struggled at first, but soon she got a steady pace going, and began heading towards land.

She didn't know when exactly she did pass out, all she knew was that she finally did and she didn't care. She felt like crying too, she was so far away from shore, and she didn't know if Mitsuko was o.k. or not, she could be dieing! Then, all she wanted was rest.. nice…peaceful rest….

Birds… cawing…. Seagulls? Was her first coherent thought. She felt strangely cold, and she felt miserable in general. 

"Has it all been a dream?" she asked aloud, still not opening her eyes.  Light seemed to shine through her eyelids. It made her feel energetic, yet sleepy. She jarred her hand and nearly cried out. Actually, she had to bite her lip not to do so because it hurt so badly! She opened her eyes and winced as the sunlight made them water.

No, it had not been a dream. She was still in the middle of the ocean trying to get her incoherent friend to shore, she was still hurting, and she was still wounded. Hell, she didn't even know what the extra pressure and weight was yet!

None-the-less, determined as ever, she looked up and nearly yelped when she saw the shore was only at least five hours away!

O.k., to someone else five hours may not seem so great, but to a person that's been dragged through hell and has paddled the whole afternoon and most of the night-it would be a VERY good surprise. Especially if land was more than a day away last time.

"How did I get so close…?" she shook her head. She didn't want to know and she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was closer. She suspected it had been the tide or something along those lines anyway.

Slowly she began to kick. Her muscles ached and pleaded with her not to, but Mitsuko very well couldn't do it so she'd have to. She tried blocking the pain out as best she could. She gritted her teeth and wiped her wet, dirty blonde hair from her face and put it behind her ear as best she could without letting go.

She feared if she let go she would sink and then she'd never get Mitsuko to dry land!

_Come on, just a little more! _She mentally screamed, even if she had only been going and hours and a half and she still had a LONG way to go.

Half an hour away she had nearly given up and had resorted to sitting on the long with Mitsuko, a strangle pull at her butt, but she didn't both with it, and instead used her arms to paddle them in.

The sun was now overhead and she marveled at the reef under them. She saw things she had only dreamed of seeing at home. She saw anemone, and clown fish, and small white tip and black tip sharks, sand all sorts of things! She marveled at the crystal clear waters and absolutely adored the coral and sea life…. But it was only because it blocked out the pain, the noxiousness in her stomach, and the migraine pounding in her head.

When she finally looked up again it was because her feet had brushed sand. She had finally made it and she gingerly stepped off the log, shivering uncontrollably now-not even her willpower could stop that now.

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly Mitsuko was pretty much dry and wasn't cold at all. Cloud sighs and got off in the near knee-deep water. She had hopped to see her reflection, but it was impossible at this point. She took in a few unsteady breaths and hefted her older friend onto her back, groaning and wincing-almost crying at the sheer strain on her abused muscles. Her vision started to go in and out of darkness for a few seconds, and she remained still, the waves lapping at her feet. Taking a deep breath and began to walk, slowly. Her strides were painful and hard, but she kept on going. Finally, she was out of the water and on the sand. She walked a few more steps before she heard a slight 'uh….' Sound.

"Mitsuko?" she asked, hope in her voice. She turned her head just in time to see a pair of dark brown, almost black, eyes open.

"Hey.." she said weakly, sliding off Cloud's back and faltering a little.

"We made it.." she said at once, noticing the soft sand underneath her boots. She looked at Cloud, startled.

"You…"

"Yeah.." Cloud's eyes were only half open by now, but she was smiling. Her voice was hoarse and rasp.

"How are you feeling, Mitty?" she used a nickname, too tired to say it in full. 

"Fine, but you.." Cloud brushed her off.

"Why did you stare at me like that earlier?" She asked at Once. Mitsuko's eyes teared up.

"Oh Cloud…" she reached behind her friend and grabbed onto the tail, bringing it to show Cloud who stood there for a minute before shakily (she was still cold, and she was in fright) reaching up to touch the fox ears. Then she shakily reached inside her mouth and felt her incisors, which now were fangs. Slowly her knees gave way and she fell slowly to the ground-Mitsuko along with her. 

Cloud felt like crying again, but she couldn't allow herself. Not in front of anyone, and not ever.

"Cloud, what are we?" Mitsuko was nearing hysterics again.

"I'm not sure…"

"I want my mother…" Mitsuko started to sniff and Cloud forced her legs up, bringing Mitsuko with her.

"Let's find a town." She said, her voice now barely over a whisper. And then she remembered.

"I can't go to town looking like this… I'm covered in salt, so are you…" Mitsuko began to cry again.

"Where are we? Who are we? What happened… all I can remember is a fire and then we jumped and then…" she trailed off.

**Very good, I'm glad you could make it. I'll send someone for you shortly.**

"What the hell?" Cloud looked all around and made a point to guard Mitsuko. But she was so weakened she could barely stand, so no matter what all efforts would be fruitless. Her tail and ears were even limp! Her muscles begged for mercy, and she held back her tears of anger, frustration, and pain.

_Just what have we become? _She asked herself, staring at the ground where 'her' tail showed a bit. 

And then suddenly she heard a humming sound. She braced herself in front of Mitsuko.

"Cloud your too hurt! You need rest."

"Quiet." She snapped. Suddenly a boy loomed before them. He had on the same uniform they had and half his face was covered by a particular clump of bangs.

"Hi." He said with a slight smile, coming closer. Cloud scowled and pushed Mitsuko further behind her, barring her fangs a little bit.

"Easy now, I'm a friend. My name is 009. You must be 0014, and you must be 0015, I'm pleased to meet you."

"Numbers?" Mitsuko voiced aloud.

"Yes, you are the fifteenth cyborg, I am the ninth. I can explain more later. Why don't you come with me?" Cloud growled, startling herself and Mitsuko.

"Tell now." 009 smiled and sighed.

"The organization Black Ghost desires more power so it is trying to use its powerful technology to take over the world by building powerful cyborgs. You two must be the newest models." He came closer and his eyes widened when he finally got a good look at Cloud, who barred her fists at him. His eyes suddenly darkened.

"I see, Black ghost is experimenting with fusion now…" he trailed off and held out his hand.

"My real name is Joe Shimamura, and you two are?" Mitsuko smiled brightly and shook his hand.

"MY name is Mitsuko Akira, and that is my best friend Cloud Krishian. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." 009 smiles a bit more and both let go of each other. He held his hand out to Cloud.

"I'm hoping we can be friends." Cloud warily shook his hand.

"So there are more of you.. err us?" Mitsuko asked as Cloud took her hand away, still keeping her distance.

"Yes, I, I mean, we would like you to join us.. our cause if you will.."

"Wait! You're the revolt against the government?" 009 rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, not exactly… but I guess."

"So we are cyborgs?"

"Err…yes…" Mitsuko blinked and then her face went unreadable. 

"What year is it?"

"It's 2006, why?" Mitsuko's eyes widened.

"Has it really been three years?"

"You've been asleep for three years?" Beside Mitsuko Cloud had stiffened, and then in a low, weak, hoarse voice she cut in.

"Let's go."

"Uh, right. Follow me." Mitsuko smiled and happily followed her new friend, but Cloud hung back. Her mind was in a whirl! While her friend could accept things more easily, she couldn't. Just what was this Black Ghost? Why does it want to make cyborgs? Why do they want to take over the world? She winced. Thinking only made her head hurt, and when her head hurt, she remembered the other pain and when that happened- she remembered why she was in pain and what she looked like.

In all reality, she had no choice but to follow 009.

It just happened to be her unlucky ay though, cause it began to rain; adding to the shivers she was already getting.

After about ten minutes of walking along the beach they came upon a house. It had been a silent walk up until then, and the two newcomers were having doubts as they looked at the huge mansion.

By this point Cloud was even more miserable but she still tried to remain alert. 

_At least the sea salt washed off_…. She thought with little relief. She was freezing. She suspected her lips were blue or purple, and her hands were already white. She could barely suppress her shaking, so her body trembled. But Mitsuko didn't seem to be affected at all. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the water.

Finally they reached the door, and 009 opened it. A girl greeted him. She was tall with blonde hair.

"You're back." She smiled, wrapping a blanket around him. 009 smiled and turned back around, beckoning them in. The two cautiously stepped inside. Several other people in the weird, and tacky in Mitsuko's opinion, uniforms were sitting around the room on furniture. Mitsuko calmly shut the door while Cloud was on edge. Her senses were on the alert and her skin rippled with cold and fear. 

"Cloud, you o.k.?" Cloud dizzily spun to face her friend and nodded. Mitsuko's smile was kind and warm. 

"You need not fear us." The warm voice of 003 commented. Cloud blinked blurrily as a warm blanket was put around her shoulders.

"You look very cold." She smiled. She trailed off when Cloud's ear's twitched.

"I thought those were a cute accessory…" Cloud's face immediately clouded over into something unreadable.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, s'ok…" she trailed off.

"I'm still confused…" Mitsuko said quite suddenly.

**Let me clear up that confusion**. The voice was close and both girls looked around for it. They suddenly found themselves drawn to a little baby in the blonde woman's arms.

"Aww how cute." Mitsuko cooed. The baby seemed annoyed.

**Ahem, my name is 001**.

"You're a telepath…neat!" Mitsuko beamed, Cloud was quiet and 003 giggled.

**Yes, Black ghost has given us all special abilities. 002 over there has the ability of flight. And 003 over here has a heightened radar system. We were the first three. 004, over there, has been rebuilt as a large weapon. His right hand is a gun and his legs shoot missiles. 005 if the big guy over there. His skin is tougher than steal. 006 can spout flames from his mouth that are hot enough to melt any metal known to man. His nickname is mole. 007 can transform into anything by pressing his belly button, and 008is a weaponry expert, and is able to breathe under water and swim like a fish. I believe you have already met 009. He is far more advanced than any of us with tough skin, acceleration mode, and he can breathe underwater**.

It took a minute for this information to register.

"There have been more of us?" Mitsuko asked, remembering the number designation 009 had used.

"Correct." Said 004 from his position on the wall. His crystal like eyes were hard to get used to and it sorta creped Mitsuko out. But she would make a point to get over it.

"So, black ghost must have experimented with animal genetics with 0014, is that right?" 002 said, quite coldly. Cloud was at a loss for words and she settled with now answering.

"002, that wasn't very polite." 003 scolded. The orange haired cyborg didn't respond, instead he 'hmphed'.

"You must be freezing." 007 smiled and gestured to the seats beside him. Mitsuko started to follow, but seeing as Cloud didn't budge she giggled and took her hand, startling her from her daze as she sat down on the far end. She started to sit down but her tail got in the way. She blinked in bafflement as Mitsuko tried to no to laugh.

She didn't succeed and Cloud sent her a dirty look.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's just.. you look so funny!" Cloud made no comment and instead forcefully moved her tail and sat.

"Different, isn't it?" a tubby, but all around humorous 006 chuckled. Cloud nodded dizzily.

"Very much." She said quietly, hoarsely.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" 007 asked with a grin. Mitsuko beamed.

"Well I had my birthday right before the accident, so if I was 14 then, I must be 17 now!" Cloud was silent for a moment.

"What day is it?"

"March 18. It's Friday." 008 commented with his arms folded and a slight smile on his face. 

"Then I would be fifteen." 

"You were twelve?" 003 asked politely. Cloud shook her head.

"She hasn't had her birthday yet." Mitsuko smiled and thumped Cloud on the back.

"So, you still sweet as sugar?"

"Maybe." Cloud answered with a slight smirk. Everyone shared a small laugh.

"How old are you guys anyway?"

"We'd like to say we are young, but we're not. Actually, some of us are hundreds of years old." Both girls froze.

"So we're stuck like this?" Mitsuko asked slowly. A few grim affirmatives.

Silence.

"They took it better than I did." 008 said with a shrug, before being interrupted.

"YES! My dreams come true! I'm stuck in my prime!" Mitsuko promptly gushed over the wonderful news and all they could do was stare. Cloud of course hid her face in embarrassment.

"I don't know you." She said miserably. 

"Of course you do Cloud-chan! We've been friends for years now!" Cloud sighed, sweat dropping. Suddenly Mitsuko pondered something.

"I wonder how old Touma is.. you know… I bet you're the right age." Cloud's eyes snapped open and she promptly slapped her hand over Mitsuko's mouth.

"Who's Touma?" 009 asked. Mitsuko removed Cloud's hand.

"Her fiancé!" Mitsuko smiled proudly.

"You were engaged at 13?"Exclaimed 009. Cloud's face was priceless at that moment. She glared half-heartedly at Mitsuko who smiled and patted her back.

"They were bound to find out. Come to think of it, I can't believe I'm this calm. I mean seriously. We've just been stripped from our homes and lives in the course of a day and now we are cyborgs, not to mention we both have some freaky genetic thing going on that I still have no clue to how it was done, I mean seriously! Three years ago I didn't even have a clue it could be done!" this was all said in a really, really long sense and Mitsuko began to babble.

"Breath Mitsuko." Cloud commanded, clamping a hand firmly over her mouth. She stopped her little rant and stared. She took a big breath and sensing it was safe now Cloud let her friend's mouth go. 

By that time both of them were dry, but Cloud was still not feeling too much better and now she had more added weight upon her shoulders. She rubbed her temples.

"Cloud-chan?"

"I need some air…" Cloud got up after politely excusing herself and went out the door from which she had come.

"Cloud's not a people person." Mitsuko smiled, watching her friend leave with a semi sad smile.

"So tell me, how did you get here?" 004 asked as 006 retreated to the kitchen to cook dinner. Mitsuko paused in thought.

"I remember Cloud and Mr. 001 and then a ventilation shaft, and then the sea. I remember being able to breathe and transforming and stuff, and then a shark thing attacked us, something happened and Cloud got away and we ended up on a log in the middle of the ocean, about a day and a half away from here. I remember getting really, really dizzy and Cloud screaming my name before I blacked out. I suppose she got us here some how.. I hope she didn't spend the night in the ocean… and then I woke up to be warm on the beach and then we talked and then we met Mr. 009 and you know the rest."

"Ah I see…."

Cloud continued to wander along the beach, just staring off into nothing for hours now. She felt miserable, so miserable it was close to brining her to tears. She barely realized that she had gone into a city until she heard the cars honking at each other. She blinked dizzily, not able to comprehend any of it, and forgetting her appearance. 

It goes without saying that people stayed away, far, far away. She found herself wandering aimlessly, trying to sort everything out, trying to realize it was three years into the future and she was no longer thirteen, even though she sort of looked like she was. 

It was almost unreal when she realized she'd be stuck like this forever, or until whatever she was running on wore out, and she doubted that would happen.

She didn't even realize she was crying until she heard the strangled cry escape her mouth and she finally noticed the warmth on her cheeks. 

She didn't even remember the last time she had cried like this. It was pitiful in her eyes, and she had no right to cry.

She was cold, miserable, crying, looked like a freak, and she was probably running a fever by the way she felt. It wasn't fair in her eyes; it wasn't supposed to be like this!

And then she heard a silent cry with her sensitive ears. It was so much more pitiful than hers, and she stopped to listen. The voice was in anguish and it sounded almost animalistic. An even louder roar followed it, making her shiver.

But she continued to follow the noise, and this noise led her to the outskirts of town. She vaguely recognized a big tent that signified a circus, but it was far too dismal for it to be open, she knew this because it was still drizzling. 

She went around back, with her hands shoved in her pockets and her eyes glistened, signaling she was half out of it. She soon came to a pudgy man dressed in a black ringmaster's out fit. He had a long mustache that had been gelled to look French like. He was throwing a whip at a small, unlikely group of animals. And if Cloud had even been in it, she would have been startled. It was a large, wounded, white tiger, a silver wolf, and on the wolf's back was a small fox kit. All looked haggled.

"Damn it all! I'd sell you all for a button! Your worthless!" he accented on each of his words by snapping his whip. The tiger growled and roared. Its right paw was wounded, and it had whip marks all over it. The wolf was dirty and it too looked mistreated. The fox kit looked to be sick and that was when Cloud intervened. 

"Get out of here girl! You and your stupid accessories!" Cloud paid him no mind and instead broke off one of her buttons. She paused to cough hoarsely before walking closer.

"I said get!" he made a swipe at her but he missed. He was obviously a bit drunk.

"I'll take you up on that offer." She said hoarsely, holding out her button to him with a small smile. He stared at her before scowling and grabbing the button.

"Their yours, bunch of lazy good for nothing free loaders!" he made a move to kick them, but Cloud intervened, wincing at the blow.

"Congratulations girl! You bought yourself some worthless pieces of shit! Now get outa here!" he began to walk away, muttering something about stupid girls and animals.

Cloud shared a look with the tiger before carefully removing the yellow cloth around her neck. She tore it in half and set one piece aside in her pocket. She then cautiously started walking towards the tiger, which growled and bared its teeth. She paused before making a hoarse growling sound and showing her own teeth. 

The tiger, if tigers can, looked baffled as Cloud knelt before it. She began to make soft sounds in the back of her throat, edging closer to the bloody paw. The tiger growled and tried stepping away but she now was too close, and was shaking quite fiercely, but still trying to say those nonsense things in a soft tone. She gently grabbed the paw and he roared, making her ears lay flat on her head. 

The tiger, obviously in pain, seemed to whimper and felt onto its stomach in submission as she wrapped the cloth tightly around the wound. The wolf was beginning to panic, but Cloud started the nonsense words again as the tiger got to its feet, limping slightly. Cloud carefully knelt next to the wolf while the tiger hovered behind her in disbelief. She scratched the wolf behind its ears, it was obvious to her that it was a girl and she licked her hand. The tiger was male. And the fox kit… she gently took the sick kit from the wolf's back. Surprisingly neither the wolf nor the tiger protested, as animals always sense good intensions. 

Cloud's intentions were good, and she used the leftover cloth as a blanket. The kit, another female, mewed at the back of its throat and snuggled into her chest. Cloud paused, waiting for a dizzy spell to pass.

"Want to go with me?" she asked quietly. The tiger roared rather loudly and the wolf howled. She touched the tiger's head tentatively.

"Byaken." The tiger, now Byaken, roared softly as if to acknowledge it. Cloud smiled, one of her rare smiles, one that was truly happy as she touched the silver wolf's head.

"Fang." The wolf, Fang, barked and licked her palm. Cloud smiled.

"Gee mom, followed me home, can I keep um?" she said hoarsely to herself. Then, almost forgetting the kit, she looked down.

"Candy."

"Lets go.." she said weakly, and began walking.

Needless to say, she barely had a clue to where she was so she tried as best she could to get home. No surprisingly, people didn't stand in her way. Who would? With a huge tiger a wolf, and a fox kit following a girl around?

Mitsuko looked out the window and sighed. Her friend had been gone for over four hours and still hadn't shown up! She had even missed dinner and everything. She had tried to go out, but 004 had said she probably needed some time to herself and if she was gone too long they would go out- all she needed was patience. 

_Patience_… she snorted. Patience was a virtue she hadn't been blessed with at all. Right now she wanted to storm a castle or something! She wanted to go through an army, anything to distract her from her friend and their predicament!

Either that ort she REALLY wanted Cloud to teach her to fight like she did. She had promised her that she would, and she really, really wanted that training to start soon!

She sighed, looking out through the window at the sea.

"I'm sure she's fine Miss." Mitsuko nearly jumped out of her skin at 007's intrusion. 

"Besides, if she doesn't come back we'll go out for her, you needn't worry." Mitsuko nodded and smiled a bit.

"Besides! I, 007, will always look out for such a beautiful lady such as yourself!" and then Mitsuko couldn't help but laugh as he started another of his dreaded pick up lines/speeches.

"Give it a rest!" 008 cut in.

"Hey! I was getting to the best part!"

"Yeah sure." 008 replied nonchalantly.

"Hey!" the two immediately began a glaring contest and Mitsuko couldn't help but laugh.

So far she had figured out each of their personalities. 

001 was the main brain of the group while 002 was the loner. 003 was the kind-hearted person everyone could warm up to, she had a strong sense of will and never gave up. 004 was the calm brave heart and always kept his humanity about him, that was the most precious thing to him. 005 was the strong silent type and h obviously didn't talk much. 006 was the funny cook who has a rosy exterior, and he always hid his pain while 007 expressed his feelings and he was probably the most cheerful of the group, obviously, among other things, a flirt and a comic relief. 008 was the kind kidder, and he wore a small cloud of angst about him And then there was 009, he tried to keep everyone in spirits and saw the bright side of things instead of the bad. He was the hero sort of person.

Mitsuko had even got used to getting called 0015. By all means it wasn't easy, and it kind of made her feel weird for the first hour or so. It was like they were in the military, but after a while she didn't mind, and she didn't know how Cloud would react, if she were alive.

"Storm is getting worse." 002 commented. Where he came, Mitsuko had no idea.

"Yes, it is."

"Not a good flying zone, sure hope your friend isn't stupid enough to get caught out in it." If he noticed Mitsuko got slightly angry from that comment he didn't seem to care or he ignored it. Mitsuko sighed.

Cloud.. please be o.k.… 

Cloud panted heavily and struggled to lift her feet. The wind seemed to want to blow her down, but she couldn't let it. She was so cold though, and she felt like shit to put it basically. Part of her wished she hadn't gone out, but part of her was happy because she had acquired friends she could relate to. 

"Byaken.." she groped around for the familiar head that her hand had been resting on, but she found it nowhere in grasp. She looked around and saw Byaken and Fang digging into a sand dune.

"What are you.." she trailed off as she felt herself start to fall, her world was spinning and she shielded the kit from impact.

She felt something wet licking her face and she groaned, opening her eyes to find a pair of brown canine eyes looking into her own glazed over brown ones. Fang nuzzled her cheek and suddenly she felt herself being pulled and then all the wind was cut off. Then she found herself being dragged further inside, and came in contact with something soft and warm.

Byaken was allowing her to use him as a pillow.

"Byaken…" she had barely know the animal, and had only rescued him and taken care of his wound, but she sensed a firm bound between them now. Fang made herself known as she curled up on Cloud's right and the Kit made a nest on her left side.

Her head was towards the opening, and she heard the storm rage on.

"I'm sorry… Mitsuko.. uh.." and then her over exhausted body gave way and she collapsed into the warm darkness, it encasing her. Byaken nuzzled the girl's head before getting comfortable and closing his eyes. Fang did the same and the two great animals slowly succumb to sleep, the kit had already fallen asleep, they would wait out the storm.

Another thirty minutes passed with odd talk going around occasionally, and still no sign of 0014.

"003, can you sense her." 009 asked tenderly.

"I can try." The soft-spoken girl closed her eyes and rested her left hand on her temple, sensing out with her radar.

Suddenly her eyes snap open.

"I can sense her breathing, but barely. I can hear other breathing, and it's not human."

"That settles it, we go out and find her." 002 said, holding up his laser and beginning to move out. A 'wait' dies in their throats as he takes off.

"003, could you sense her if you got close enough?" 0015 asks urgently, her face eager.

"It's worth a shot."

"Great, how about 009, 003, and I go out and try to find 0014. If we aren't back within the hour, send another group." 008 said confidently.

"Besides," he adds, "we can never tell when 002 will get back."

"But." Mitsuko interjects, but is interrupted by 007's hand on her shoulder. He shakes his head.

"It's best this way, we don't know what's out there." Mitsuko sighs.

"Fine."

"Alright, let's go." 009 said, laser in hand as he starts out the door, 003's hand in his free hand and 008 following behind. The group of three leaves behind a very worried Mitsuko and a few anxious cyborgs.

"Hurry.." Mitsuko says quietly so no one except herself can hear.

"Now, now. I'm sure they'll be fine. How about some hot chocolate." 006 says, trying desperately to brighten the mood.

"That sounds good." 007 smiles and sits down at the table, Mitsuko following him. Over in the other room 001 is fast asleep and 005 is sitting, absorbed in his own thoughts for the time being. 004 is also there and declines the drink is favor of his own thoughts as he reads a book. 006 begins to hum a fast paced song as he prepares nine mugs of hot chocolate. He gives one to 005, 007, 0015, himself, and then he sets the other away for 003, 009, 008, and 0014 for when they get back.

Mitsuko looks out the window from the corner of her eyes as she absentmindedly sips her steaming mug of liquid.

Can you sense anything yet 003?" 008 yells over the wind and fierceness of the storm. The thunder crashes and the lightening streaks across the sky as if to say I am boss, or light a path through a dense fog for the spirits. 003 covers her ears and focuses on concentrating her radar on 0014's breathing. They had traveled about half a mile away from the house with no results still.

Finally she gets through and she senses 0014 is close. She looks around and finally spots a hole in a sand dune.

"She's in that hole!" they start foreword, but stop when 008 shouts something.

"What? We can't hear you!" 009 shouts. 008 gets closer.

"There are large animal and human foot prints all around, there is also some blood and drag marks. I think 0014 was dragged into the cave!" 

"Let's go!" 009 starts to charge, leaving the other two behind. Suddenly, he is faced with a growling silver wolf!

"E-easy bo-girl…" he says calmly, trying to edge closer to the hole. Fang doesn't budge and instead growls even lower in his throat. 009 catches a glimpse of red fabric and dark blonde hair from this point.

"Look, you have a friend of ours and we need her back."

Fang again growls, and then a hoarse voice cracks through the storm.

"Fang…."it is weak, and the wolf, Fang, immediately stops growling in favor of nuzzling her human companion.

"0014!" 008 yells, and fang growls at him.

"They're good Fang.. Sssh…." Soft words are being said, and 003 barely catches it. Suddenly a large white tiger comes out of the cave.

"Oh crap!" 008 exclaims and darts for his laser.

"Wait! Look!" Byaken gently takes 0014 and awkwardly places her stomach down on his back. But clutched in her arms is yet another animal!

"What is it a zoo?" 008 says sarcastically and is surprised when Fang licks 0014's fevered cheek. 009 cautiously gets closer.

"0014! Are you alright?"

"I feel really crappy right about now.." he hears the hoarseness in her voice and gets bold enough as to touch her brow. It's burning up at an alarming temperature.

"We've gotta get you inside." He then notices the wounds on the other animals and his gaze softens.

"Oh.. I see."

"Don't tell me we are going to bring them all back?"

"We've got to."

"009 is right 008! Look at them."

"well I suppose you are right." He sighs. 

"Come on boy, we've got to get 0014 back to the infirmary…" 009 says. A few more words from 0014 is all the tiger needs and they start on their way back.

"You have to stay awake 0014, if you fall asleep you could die!" 003 says, addressing the sickly cyborg.

"I'll try.." came the hoarse response.

Mitsuko looked up as the door is opened, and she promptly screamed at what she saw! For through the door comes a giant white tiger and a wolf! Worse yet, her best friend is in the tiger's clutches.

"Calm down 0015." 003 smiles and comes in.

"Glad your all back." 006 hands each person that comes through the door hot chocolate. 0014 struggles to sit up, and barely succeeds, uncovering the small fox kit.

"Oh my."

"Candy is sick." She starts to couch Hoarsely.

"You just had to bring home more animals, didn't you."

"What can I say? They called to me." She smiles a bit and Fang licks her palm. Mitsuko sighs and kneels before her friend.

"Cloud, look at me," 

"Hn?"

"You stayed in the water all the night and over exerted yourself."

"'M fine.." she mumbled, trailing off to cough. Mitsuko sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"And I'm the queen of England."

"Chip, chip, cheerio…" another set of coughs, "your majesty." She manages to wheeze out the last part. Mitsuko glares half-heartedly.

"Here." She gently takes the kit from her friend's arms, and immediately Fang and Byaken are growling and she yelps and takes a step back, but the kit is comfortable, too sick to really care.

"Byaken, Fang." Cloud commands and they stop with one last stare.

"Hey.. Thanks Mit…su...ko.." Slowly her eyes begin to close, but she still smiling, amazingly she still has a smile on her face.

"0014!" Byaken makes sure he falls comfortably on him and Fang nuzzles her, she's not dead.

"Come on, we've got to get her to the infirmary." 

"Right." 009 doesn't even try to take the injured cyborg from Byaken's clutches…yet. Mitsuko watches them leave and gently rocks the kit in her arms, sighing. 007, 008, and 006 just blink, having watched the interchange.

"You two really look out for one another." 007 is first to recover. Mitsuko just smiles and nods.

"Hey 006, can you warm up some milk?"

"Uh sure." 006 hurries around the kitchen, getting a pan and some milk while Mitsuko heads for the herbal cabinet. She takes out a few things and smiles, getting a bowl and a small spoon. 

"Can one of you hold, err Candy for me?"

"I'll do it!" 007 eagerly takes Candy from 0015, probably to show off his good nurturing skills.

"You know, you're not going to impress her that easily." 007 ignored 008 in favor of watching 0015 work.

First she put the bowl down and added a little bit of water. Next she measured two spoonfuls of some sort of green powder. Next came some red stuff, and then some yellow. Finally she added what looked to me some sort of crushed up leaves. She mixed it together, making a dark brown liquid.

"There."

"Some sort of medicine?"

"Very observant 008." Mitsuko smiled cheerfully.

"Here." 006 handed her a bottle of warm milk and Mitsuko carefully took the small fox kit from 007.

"Open up little fell-err girl… uh Candy." She laughed at her mistakes and gently pressed the nub of the bottle to the kit's lips. She gave a delighted squeal when Candy opened her mouth a little to let the milk come in. Soon she was sucking on the bottle while she held her.

"You have a way with children…" 007 trailed off.

"Usually Cloud-chan has all the luck with animals, this is the first time I've gotten to hold a wild one without her assistance!" 0015 was obviously enthralled by this and they couldn't help but laugh.

Down in the infirmary 0014 now lay on one of the beds. 003 was busy fixing up an IV and a drip while 009 busied himself with getting cod water to place by the bed, and getting a towel for her forehead. The animals waited patiently, watching the cyborgs with utmost care, waiting for a mistake. 

009 smiled at them.

"Don't worry, your friend will be just fine." 003 took the thermometer out of her limp mouth.

"She's got a high fever."

"What is it?"

"104." There was a moment of silence.

"We should take watches, I'll take the first."

"Are you sure, 003?"

"Yes, I'll try to break the fever."

"…Alright.."

Mitsuko sighed and tried, yet again, to persuade the sick kit to drink the medicine. So far, out of ten ideas, nothing, absolutely NOTHING worked on her!

"Dang it! Quite acting like cloud and drink the god forsaken medicine!" Mitsuko wined, But poor Candy made no move to comply.

"so, we've tried faces, coaxing, prying her mouth open, trickery, slipping some in food, a bottle, and what else?" 007 said, exasperated.

"You forgot the hanging upside down, discreetly trying to get it in, injection, and slipping it when she cries." 006 said, equally tired. Candy was now, still sleeping, in 0015's arms. The bottle of medicine was on the table.

"Any one else have any other ideas?" 0015 asked with a weary look around the table. Suddenly, 009 sat down- they hadn't even noticed him!

"What are you three trying to do?"

"Get Candy to take her medicine." 007 began to rattle off all the idea's they had tried and 009 'hum's' for a minute before smiling.

"Why not have the wolf, um Fang is it? Well why not try to get Fang to coax Candy into drinking it?" It was so obvious it was uncanny. There was silence as they stared at him.

"How do you DO that?" 0015 asks, mouth open in disbelief. 009 can only shrug with a smile.

"By the way, how is 0014?" 006 asks.

"Hmm, not so good. She's got a fever. 003 is taking care of her right now." Faces turn grim and 0015 gets out of her chair.

"I might as well go see her and Fang." She smiles a bit and takes the bottle of medicine with her. The remaining cyborgs watch her retreat silently.

"Nice girl.." 007 comments absentmindedly.

"You say that about all women." A rather solemn voice full of amusement says. 007 grabs his heart in fear, jumping.

"Don't DO that! I could have had a heart attack 004!"

"Sorry, just thought you'd like to know that 002 is back."

"Thank you very much 004." 009 smiles appreciatively. 

"You're welcome." He smiled a little bit and leaned back on the wall in thought. 

Mitsuko quietly entered the hospital wing and stopped to stare. 003 was quietly keeping a vigilant watch over 0014,while the animals also looked on. Byaken was on the right side, and fang was sitting at the foot of the bed. Candy mewed, making 003 jumped and all attention turn to her.

"Oh, 0015." 003 smiled in relief.

"It's only you."

"Uh ya, how is she doing?" Mitsuko calmly strode over to the bed and sat down in a vacant chair. 

"Her fever isn't going down." 003 said, a tint of sadness. 0015 nodded and smiled a bit as Candy peered at 003.

"How cute." 003 scratched under Candy's chin, the later seemed to purr and 0015, almost daring to hope, slipped the nub of the bottle in. She gave a relieved sigh when Candy began to suckle.

"I take it she wasn't cooperating?" 003 giggled. 0015 shook her head with a small smile. And the animals drew their attention off of them and returned full attention to the young cyborg that had rescued them. Candy struggled out of 0015 grasp after she drank the bottle, and curled up on 0014's chest.

"Where are we, exactly?" 0015 asked after a few minutes.

"We are currently in Japan, why?"

"Wow. We are a long way from home." 0015 said absentmindedly.

"Where are you from?"

"America, specifically the united states. We were camping in my summer home, just my family, her and me. We even had a tree house…" 0015 stopped, and tears pricked her eyes. 003 put a hand around her shoulder.

"Where are you from anyway?" 0015 asked softly, trying to control herself and wiping at her eyes.

"I, I am from France."

"Wow."

"If you don't mind me asking, how were you captured by Black Ghost?" 0015 took in a deep breath and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"I guess we were being tracked from the first time we stumbled upon each other. Long story or short?"

"I have time."

"Let's see.. where to begin…" she trailed off and closed her eyes.

"I remember, it was a hot summer day and I had just gotten away from one of the men my father used to make watch me. I don't know how it happened, but I had gotten lost. I was getting scared and afternoon was approaching. Soon I stumbled upon a lake and I was astounded at what I saw. Twas not the beautiful shore or lake that made my eyes open, but it was the creature I found there. I remember her staring at me with piercing brown eyes. She looked so wounded and untrusting. She was laying on a rock, basking in the warmth and sunlight I guessed, and there was blood around her. I was only nine at the time so I continued to stare and so did she. She was dressed so differently. Actually, she wore a pair of tattered baggy jeans and a tattered shirt. It was evident that she was wounded when I saw deep gashes on her left leg and right arm."

"Was that…?"

"Yes, that was Cloud. She looked so surreal on the stone, kinda like she had popped out of a story. The first thing she did was growl at me actually." 0015 wiped her eyes and laughed.

"Of course, being so stupid and indignant I went closer to her and actually found herself facing a gigantic white wolf! Now if this didn't scare me what happened next did, the girl I had been staring at howled and the wolf actually had the nerve to trick me into getting on it's back!" 0015's voice held an indignant tone to it, and this made 003 laugh. Soon 0015 joined her.  

"Please, do go on." 003 said after their giggles had subsided. 0015 nodded, grinning.

"Well, that, of course, scared the crap out of me. But I resisted the urge to scream and I soon found myself being dumped on the rock next to the girl, and the wolf curled up next to us. The girl looked strangely at me, and then started to sniff me. I made a jab at her, and she caught my fist, looked at it, sniffed it, and then laughed. She let me go and I, in a huff, stuck my tongue out at her. Soon we were both laughing our heads off. And then we stopped. Her hair was unruly and long at the time and then she leaned closer looking at my face."

"Of course.." 0015 put on a pouting face, "Daddy's men just happened to see this and think she was an animal or savage, or what not and chose to shoot her! So she fell off the rock and I stared at them. My nine-year-old brain went berserk as one of them picked me up and I began screaming and kicking. Finally, they put me down and I pointed to where she was trying to get up, she was trying not to cry and the wolf was trying to nurture her."

"Oh my.." 003 laughed a bit, but 0015 continued. 

"Anyway, I pointed and in my impish little voice I screamed, 'She's my friend! And if you don't help her I'm...I'm gonna tell daddy!'." Both of them collapsed in soft giggles and it took several minutes for them to clam down enough to continue.

"Anyways, a man named Bruce started advancing all macho like and she started backing up and barring her fangs, and of course throwing anything her grimy little paws could get a hold of. The wolf growled and finally I ordered the wolf come too, so someone captured it and she went all-berserk! Finally Bruce caught her up in her arms and she began to scratch and scream and finally Bruce was forced to cover her mouth before she could call the whole pack of wolves. Them someone, I think it was Dekim, picked me up and they carried us side by side. She, of course, was still fighting and looking franticly at her wolf friend who was conked out, thank goodness. Finally we reached the car, and later she told me she thought it was going to eat her! So she started thrashing all that much harder until I began to talk to her again. Of course, she had to be put in first, and I was surprised how gentle Bruce was so I go in and sat by him while they loaded the wolf behind us and everyone got in. But in this limo part it was only Bruce, Dekim, her, and me and she began to thrash like a wild animal and wine when the limo started. Tears filled her eyes as she looked towards the forest, or tried to."

"How sad.."

"Not really, there is still more."

"Please continue."

"K, anyways. Her attention was brought to us now and she was looking around franticly, like she could understand us! Anyway, we were talking about everything that was to take place. We'd have to go to our house, bring in a doctor and both of us needed a bath and all the. But she stared right at me and I smiled and patted her head. She growled at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Of course, then, stupid Bruce and Dekim began to scout out for injuries. As you can guess, she didn't like that much, being only about seven at the time, so she began to try and break free and scream and it took BOTH Dekim and Bruce to hold her. And it goes with out saying they didn't enjoy it very much, and their suits got a little dirty."

"Then, when we finally arrived at the house it was a flurry of movements and she put up even more of a fight, but we soon got the doors locked. I myself tried my part in calming my new friend down and got only as far as being told to sit outside the door that led to the medical room. So I waited and soon I caught sounds of screaming and I began to cry myself. Soon the door was pounded upon and I winced as it came flying open and a very distraught Cloud came streaming out. A few seconds later Bruce came running out after her, saying something about getting needles, which made me shiver. But as soon as left she actually crawled from under the bench I had been sitting on, scared half to death and white, covered in blood. She casually sat next to me. 'Don' wanna go..' she said in the softest of voices, and I blinked. I had no clue she knew English! So I in turn nodded and asked her what her name was and she told me Cloud, then asked me mine!"

"It must have been pretty exciting."

"Yeah, it was. And then I put on a brave face. 'I don't like needles either, but I'll come with you?' I tried, but she shook her head and weakly drew her knees to her chest. 'home!' was all she said before Bruce picked her up and she began to howl again. I tugged on his pant leg and he eventually let me watch. It was actually quite comical. As soon as he put the screaming, fidgeting, and overall struggling girl on the table she began to kick again and once again it took Dekim and Bruce to hold her. Their uniforms were now completely ruined by her blood, and to this day I don't know where she got that much energy. But I hoped up and held onto her hand, calming her a bit until the doctor came forward with the needle. She didn't have any strength to struggle and just howled like a wolf! It was so unreal!" 

"Soon after I was pushed out and made to go take a bath. Well I gladly did so and washed off all today's filth, and soon I was dressed in a long nightgown, as it had now gone and become nighttime. Anyways, I was startled, yet again tat day by a high-pitched scream/howl. This went on for another fifteen minutes before Cloud was carried out of the bathroom, kicking and screaming, by a maid. The maid was of course, ticked off, and she set her down by me. She was finally clean bandaged, and her hair had been cut. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. She had a small roll of fat for a stomach and she was very muscular even then! Anyway, she gave the maid the dirtiest of looks and leaned on a small crutch. 'She's your friend, YOU take care of her Ms. Akira!' the maid huffed and then left. Cloud and I just stared at each other for the longest time before another long howl was heard and a thoroughly washed and dried wolf came after us. Immediately I recognized the wolf as the one we had taken with Cloud, and she hugged her and they both nuzzled each other affectionately. Then Cloud did the strangest thing! She pointed to the wolf. 'This is my mother, Shiboo.' She then introduced me to her self proclaimed mother and smiled a bit."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, and then from there on out for the next few years Cloud and I got close. But on her eleventh birthday, Shiboo… she died. Cloud took it really hard and screamed that she wanted to go back to the forest, but I wouldn't let her. Then she began to cut herself and get a bit further away from everyone. She didn't want to read anything she had learned, didn't even want to perfect all the languages she had learned. You see, in the time she spent, we found out she was VERY intelligent. She began to resent everything, and soon we both became depressed. She actually ran away once and didn't come back for a week. But when she did, god only knows what happened, she had changed back to herself, or so it seemed. She began to apologize a lot and now she seems to protect and look out for me. And even though I am older she is more mentally grown than me so she's kinda like a half big, half little sister now. Anyway, sooner or later she met someone, his name is Touma and we used to hang out together. But their relationship evolved to more and he proposed to her while in the mall. She accepted and we were all happy until…until…" 0015 started to tear up again.

"Until the fire. I had been waiting for her to show up and…and… something happened and I blacked out! Later I woke up to fire all around and her screaming my name. She charged through, her right arm was cut and severely burned. Then we jumped into the river and she dragged me to shore or something and when I woke up.. I.. I… I looked to see her like THAT! And then well, that's it, you should know the rest." 003 nodded and 0015 brushed away her tears. 

"I'm going to check that arm, o.k.?" 0015 nodded and 003 got up, heading towards the right arm. She calmly rolled up the sleeve, Byaken's gaze following her. The arm was wrapped in bandages, and when she pulled on them, they wouldn't budge.

"Strange."

**Leave it 003. It's the source of one of 0014's attacks. **001 interrupted their thoughts.

"Um, right." 003 reclaimed her seat and she sighed.

"I'm not sure what I can do to comfort you." She sighed.

"I don't need any comfort. Why don't you go rest? I'll take the next watch. Besides, you probably have a lot to think about, go on. 0015 encouraged with a smile.

"But.."

"Go on." 0015 made a 'pushing' or 'go' motion and 003 smiled, nodding.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Once 003 was gone 0015 sighed and sat in the chair with a thump. She shared a gaze with fang.

"I hope Touma isn't too heartbroken… for YOUR sake." She directed the last part at 0014. She shared another glance with Fang and smiled sadly.

"We're in Japan. What are the odds?" 0015 scooted closer to the bed and grabbed onto Cloud's hand, smiling a bit and getting settled. 

"You better wake up missy, or I'm gonna kick your ass." She said. 

0015 didn't know when she had fallen asleep, all she knew was that she had and now she was leaning on the bed with no occupant inside! She sat up and looked around wildly. The clock read five o'clock a.m. and she blinked.

"How could I have fallen asleep."

"Easily enough you retard." Came the hoarse response. 0015 looked up, eyes teary. 0014 stood in the doorway, using it slightly to lean on. Her fever must have broken, but it was obvious she was tired. 

"Cloud!" 0015 squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Good morning.. can't breathe." Her friend wheezed.

"So, did you miss me?"

"You-"

"Sssh, breakfast is on the table, I'm going to go outside…"

"Oh no you are not! You're still sick! So until you're better you are in MY care." 0015 put on a determined look making Cloud, or 0014 laugh.

"As I said, breakfast is on the table, I'm going outside to **sleep**! I like it better out there." 

"But.."

"No buts." She smiled and petted Byaken's head, while Fang made noise, and she leaned over a bit to scratch him behind the ears. After they were satisfied she waved and journeyed up the stairs.

0015 stood dumb struck for a record of five minutes before following the same path up the stairs. 

And she blinked. 

There was no breakfast on the table, there was a FEAST! Of course, most everyone was already eating, and she soon joined in, everything was perfect.

"0015.."

"0015!"

0015 opened her eyes and jumped when 009 smiled at her.

"You should get some rest now, I'm here to take over for you." She smiled.

"Uh right. Thank you very much 009."

"No problem." 0015 smiled gratefully and got up. There was no feast, there was no happiness, and there was no 0014. She walked to the room she had been told she and 0014 would be sharing earlier and fell onto her designated bed with no more than a slight oof, and she was off to sleep land again.

~~~~

0015 sighed and sipped her coffee, there were bags under her eyes ad she looked about ready to fall over.

"Three days.. three days and no sign, 006!" she sighed in frustration and downed the rest of the strong brew.

"Cheer up now, maybe you should get some extra rest?" he smiled but 0015 shook her head, washing her coffee mug and placing it in the drainer.

'My shift anyway, besides, everyone else is asleep, 'cept you and me and of course 004's shift is now over. See ya in a few!' she waved half-heartedly and went down the stairs leading to where the sick bay was. a few minutes later 004 came up and he silently headed to bed. 006 sighed and headed to his own bed, his shift was long over but he set his alarm anyway. 

~~

0015 sat in the chair and sighed, brushing a few locks of blonde hair away from 0014's face and replaced the cold cloth on her brow.

"Oh how I wish you'd wake up!' she said softly and Candy butted her leg, she had gotten over her slight cold and all the animals were in a good bill of health. 0015 sighed and let the small animal jump onto her lap as she let her mind wander to the last few days…

Day 1, she and 0014 were brought to see there fellow cyborgs, and 0014 had gotten sick and hurt.

Day 2, worry over 0014 builds and they discus Black Ghost, 0015 sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, she remembered that conversation well.

_"So you're saying that Black Ghost didn't even FINISH building them?" 002 exclaimed._

****

**_That is EXACTLY what I'm saying; it's only a matter of time before they break. We have to wait for Dr. Gilmore to come back and fix them. _**__

_0015 blinked, scared half to death._

_"S-So your saying we-we could die at any minute?!" her voice rose a pitch._

_"there is no need to get scared, we've radioed our friend and he and our other friend are hurrying over." 003 smiled._

_"So that's the reason behind 0014's weakness to bacteria in the air at this point, right 001?"_

****

**_That is also true. Her design was never fully finished and she still needs a way to release the energy inside her. She could blow up if not. _**__

_"Oh.. I see…" 0015's face went into deep concentration._

_"Tell me, can we trust this doctor?" she asked, barely over a whisper._

_"We've trusted this guy with our lives, and he's saved us a great many time, you have nothing to fear." 007 smiled, thumping his chest._

_"Besides, there is nothing you can do about it, unless you WANT to die." 002 pointed out, rather bluntly._

_"Of course I don't want to die." 0015 said, "I'm just worried. Besides, I'm going to have to ask 0014 too.. I mean.. it's up to her if she wants to be rebuilt. She has this stricken look on her face whenever you looks at me anymore… like she thinks it's her fault…" 0015 trailed off._

_"Is it possible she could have been awake?" 008 asked, and the room was enveloped in an eerie stillness._

****

**_Very possible… very, VERY possible 008. We can ask her later._**

0015 sighed and continued to pet Candy who closed her eyes in pleasure. Fang and Byaken were nestled in their usual positions by now, Fang on the foot of the bed and Byaken on the floor on some blankets she had gotten for him.

"Mit…mitsu…ko…" the voice penetrated the blanket of calm silence that had descended upon the room. 

"Cloud? Cloud?!" 0015 leapt from her chair, and Candy wa sent to the floor, neatly landing on her feet. She sent a nasty glare at 0015 and leapt onto the bed where Fang was now at attention.

"Cloud? Cloud can ya hear me?" 0015 seized her friend's hand, face contorted in worry, she held a breath, waiting for a response. Slowly 0014's eyelids flickered open and a pair of watery brown eyes soon stared into piercing blue. She coughed and 0015 held some water to her lips, she drank in gulps and then lay back on the pillow, sweating and panting.

"Did you… did you miss me?" 0014 gave a fang toothed grin.

"Cloud…." 0015's eyes watered and she hugged her friend. 0014 sighed and sat up weakly, holding her friend and patting her back.

"I thought.. I thought you were g-gonna die!" 0015 wailed, and tightened her hold, making0014 wince a little. Fang and Byaken watched silently, waiting for their turn. Candy was about to make a move, but Fang stopped her by picking her up by the scruff of her neck. Candy seemed to pout and Fang set her down, and then proceeded to give her a short bath.

"Sssh, sssh, I'm fine now. All I have is slight weakness and a small headache. No more tears, k?" 0015 sniffed and wiped her eyes, pulling away.

"You sure?"

"Oh I'm just fine and-off!' Candy pounced on 0014 sending her back down onto the fluffy pillows. Candy began to lick her face and 0014 began to laugh, a slight rasp to her voice now. Soon Candy had moved to stand at 0014's head while Fang had her own turn licking before sitting on a chair what had been pulled to the side of the bed my 0015, fearing the bed's stability. Fang sat quietly, licking 001r's hand while Byaken jumped on the table.

"Eeeeew! Tiger breathe!" she made a face, but soon crumbled to laughter as Blaze's sandpaper-like tongue licked her cheek while she tried blocking him off. 0015 hid her smile behind her hand, body shaking with laughter as she watched the animals lick her friend in joy.0015 sighed once more.

"Alright, break it up! She still has a lot of recovering to do!"

"You mean I can't get up?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pl-"

"NO!" 

"Shutting up…"

"Good."

TBC!

A.N. tell me what you think, please?


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I'd like to thank 'Queen of Duels' and 'purestarlight71' for their awesome reviews! Only things really keeping my ego for this fic up and about. I was hoping for more reviews, but oh well, can't have it all, can we?

0014 sighed and came out of the bathroom, a smile on her face She had been lent some 'normal' clothes and was now dressed in a pair of extra baggy blue jeans and shirt. Her hair had been tied up in a ponytail with the bangs falling down. 

All her injuries had recovered in the past couple of days, and now she was only really tired, even if she only woke up an hour or so at a time during her recovery period. 

She yawned. 

A hole had been but in the back of the jeans and now her tail swished lazily while her ears still jittered about. 0015 had been scolding her on no end as she had only been drinking water and eating so little the past few days, but she didn't really mind. She had A LOT on her mind. 

They wanted her to allow these doctors, Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kasumi, to fix herself and 0015. She and the later had had a rather vibrant discussion about it earlier, she paused, remembering it.

"So you don't even care if we die?" 0015 shouted in outrage, glaring at her weakened friend who scratched behind Byaken's ears. Fang and Candy were upstairs at the moment eating, but Byaken had refused to budge.

_"Of course I care.." 0014 said softly, eyes downcast. Byaken's brown eyes stared into her own, piercing into her soul for the time being._

_"No you don't! If you did you wouldn't be like this!" 0015 shot back, pacing back and forth, tears coming out of her eyes._

_"I do care! You just don't understand!" 0014 shot back, softly and calmly._

_"What? Are you scared 0014? Are you afraid they could do more damage?! Look at you! Your already worse off!" 0015 put her hands in front of her mouth, eyes wide. 0014's hands clenched into tight fists. Byaken looked at her with concern._

_"Cloud…" 0015 reverted to 0014's given name._

_"Fine! Let's go on ahead! I don't care if we do this or not! I don't..  I don't care anymore!"_

_"Cloud.. I.."_

_"Now YOU listen! It was the hardest thing to see what they were doing to you, to watch them dissemble you while I felt them doing things to my own body was hell Mitsuko! To watch you look at me like I was some sort of monster, to see what you transform into underwater, to not be able to protect you, that was hell! I don't want to see that again! I don't want to watch you be rebuilt! I don't want to live like this and it isn't fair! I pleaded, and begged, BEGGED Mitsuko, I swallowed my pride and begged them to release you! Know what I got? KNOW WHAT I GOT? I got this body and I have to wake up knowing it isn't just temporary like yours! I have to wake up knowing nothing can cure the pain in my heart! Nothing can bring Touma back to me, just as no one could bring my mother back to me!"_

_"Cloud-chan…" 0015 made a move to go foreword by 0014's harsh voice cut through._

_"No! Stay back! Don't touch me!" she drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, her shoulder's racked with sobs, yet no tears came forth._

_"I am not even allowing myself to cry."_

_"Cloud it's not your fault…" 0015 took another step foreword._

_"Yes it is!" 0014 throw her head back to the ceiling, still hugging her knees._

_"I couldn't even protect you!" she shrieked, and wetness began to come from her eyes as animalistic whimpering came form her mouth._

_'I can't even be human anymore…" 0015's eyes widened, and Byaken leapt onto the bed. 0014 buried her face into his fur._

_"There is nothing here anyways! All I want is to go back to mamma, but even now I can't do that!" she reached a new level of sobbing and anguish and 0015 wrapped her arms around her friend._

_"Sssh, no more tears. You have every right to live as a human, we all do! You mustn't give up…" she pulled 0014 away to arms length, brown eyes looked into brown and 0015 smiled._

_"You told me one thing I'll never forget, ahou ga." 0015 smiled again._

_"Every day deserves another, though you may not see why. As long as you keep on living, your soul will only fly." 0015 touched 0014's nose and giggled. _

_"Now, how about that tune up?"_

_"Depends.."_

_"On what?"_

_"No needles?"_

_"Can't promise…"_

_"Damn…"_

Byaken met her as she opened the door, Fang and Candy were sleeping by the fireplace and a sweet aroma came from the kitchen. 

_006 must be cooking_… she thought with a small smile on her face.  She and Byaken walked into the living room.

"Cloud-chan!" she blinked as 0015 careened into her, glomping her tightly. 0014 blinked and both of them got off the floor.

"Why did you glomp me?"

"Because you're so glompable!" 0015 laughed, eyes closed in merriment. 

"Why I bet if Touma could see you he's just stand there stupidly." 0014's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So, have the guys you've been talking about get here?"

"No they'll be arriving tomorrow." 004 smiled.

"Good. Where is everyone else?"

"008 went fishing, 003 and 009 are in town… on a date, 006 is cooking us some lunch. 002 went flying, 005 is out meditating, and 007 is helping in the kitchen as well!" 0015 chirped. Suddenly 0014 gave a shout.

"What?!" 004 already had his machine gun hand ready, but he blinked when 0015 began to laugh.

"Is there something I missed?" 004 moved a little to the left and he let out a chuckle. Candy had glomped onto 0014's tail and was now batting at it as it swished back and forth. Byaken and Fang watched in bemusement. Byaken had settled on the rug and now Fang was curled up next to him.

"Candy! Did you have to bite that hard?" 0014 wined and sighed as Candy made little mewing noises.

"Yes, yes, I understand it's bushy and wiggly." 

"You can understand her?" 004 asked sarcastically. Both 0015 and 0014 looked at him.

"Well duh!" 0015 said.

"I WAS with wolves for about half of my life."

"Nani?"

"Well I was."

"So what your saying is, you can talk with animals?" 004 was clearly not buying it. 

"What's so unbelievable?" 0015 asked, hand son her hips.

"Well for one, 0015, it's unheard of." 007 smiled, coming out of the kitchen, balancing three plates in his hands while 006 came out with the other two plates. Both cyborgs set the plates on the table and sat on the couch occupying the left. 004 soon joined them on that side and the girls occupied the right. 

"Well it's true, if you don't believe me watch!" 0014 said in a huff she turned to Fang and made distinct noises in the back of her throat that sounded like mewing until she yipped in a high pitched squeal. Fang immediately got up did a circle clockwise and then counterclockwise. She then lay back down, seemingly snuggling Byaken. 

There were a few minutes of silence.

"What did you do?" 006 asked.

"Yeah, that was neat!" 007 said. 0015 and 0014 sighed, looking at each other.

"Men." They said simultaneously. 

"I still don't believe it." 007 said in disbelief, but 004 was smirking.

"Well I'll be."

"Then if you still don't believe her, give 0014 an order to tell Fang." 0015 reasoned.

"Can you ask Fang to bring me the basket in the kitchen? It's the small wicker one."

"Whatever." 0014 shrugged and turned her attention back to fang. His time she made the first noise with the showing off her fangs a little by lifting her lips. It sounded like a whimpering a growling some yips and then a few barks. Fang seemed to glare at being interrupted from her 'romantic moment' with Byaken, but none-the-less, she got up. Suddenly 0014 shot something else in her direction. Fang seemed to glare again and continued to move as 0014 leaned back.

There was silence and then suddenly Fang came back with the wicker basket in her mouth, smirking triumphantly it seemed as she walked over to 007, placed the basket by his feet, and then left, kicking up her feet in a haughty matter and barking a few things. 0014 grimaced.

"I'm sorry!" she muttered defensively.

"What did she say?" asked 0015. 0014 sighed.

"She said we are the laziest bunch she'd ever seen." They shared a laugh and dug into their lunchtime meal. 

~~

009 smiled at 003 as she daintily ate her food, picking at it as though she were in deep thought over it.

"Thank you very much for taking me out to dinner, 009," she smiled, bowing her head slightly, a slight blush illuminating her cheeks. 

"Uh, it's alright." 009 smiled, resting his chin on his folded hands, his elbows propped on the table. A light blush seemed to cover his cheeks too. He had been waiting to ask 003 out for a very long time, and he was so happy that he had finally gotten over his fear of it. 

Their evening had been wonderful thus far. They had taken a long stroll in the evening, looking at all the sites this city had to offer. They had finally gotten to the restaurant he had booked prior too tonight and had gotten the reserved table outside were the moonlight shown brightly. Two candles sat romantically along with flowers as the centerpiece, and the ocean rumbled a short distance away. To make the moment even more spectacular, a pod of whales were just a little off shore, and now they were eating a fine meal.

Suddenly, 009 caught 003's gaze. Several couples were dancing on the small dance floor. It had been set up a little ways away. It had an oval roof and beautiful flowered vines curled down the posts. Multicolored lights had also been strung and now there were only three couples there, and there was plenty of room…

009 blushed a bit more and stood up, clearing his throat.

"003.. would you.. that is.. would … would you like to dance… with me?" he asked. 003 looked up at him, and her eyes sparkled as she gently extended her hand. 009 took it and gently kissed the top as she stood. 

Several of the older people made 'awing' noises as they stepped onto the dance floor. The music played softly and both cyborgs looked into each other's eyes.

No words were spoken as they hugged each other close and began to dance slowly to the music. Nothing was left unheard or unsaid as they focused their attention on their partner. 

To them, it was like they were the only ones on that floor, the only ones on the planet. 

And they savored it. Every last breath, every last second, and every last heartbeat.

~

002 sighed as he looked up at the vast sky. He was in his special spot; no one knew where he was. He often came here to think about everything, or to just let it all out. Here he was never mocked if he shed a tear, if he smiled, or he dropped his bad boy facade drop. 

He sighed and took in a deep breath of air, looking at the twinkling lights above. Just looking at them made him cry, and he didn't understand why. Was it because he still hurt? Still mourned his past life?

He let the tears fall, and as each droplet hit the ground, his chest lightened, and stopped constricting him so much. 

If he had cared right then, he would have probably scoffed and cursed whoever made a cyborg that could feel.

The pain inside him was so unreal, surreal in a way. In another way, it was kind of depressing. 

Yes, he wanted to visit home, but he didn't dare anymore. It would bring up far too much memory, and he didn't want to bare it.

He had been so 'green' back then. He should have never gotten into the car. He would have died, yes, but he would have died a human, not a hunted freak.

For the first time in a long time, the lonely cyborg curled up into a tight ball and began to sob.

TBC

A.N. I apologize for the quickness of this chapter y'all. I think I'm in an angst-y mood, ne?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. O.O Wow…. A lot of feedback… really? You think my fic is the greatest? -**in tears, sobbing-** thank you.. Thank you -**sobs some more, lol-**

0014's eye twitched as she watched her friend pace around the room again, it was the twentieth time. 

_I'm the one who should be worrying.._ she thought with great annoyance while continuing to stroke Candy's back. Byaken and Fang were snuggling near the fireplace again.

"0015…"

No answer.

"0015!!"

"Mm.. wha..?" 0015 looked at her friend sleepily.

"You're driving me and 004 crazy, he's just too nice to admit it. Stop pacing."

"This comes from the girl who wouldn't stop asking if I was sure?"

"Oh shut up." 0015 sighed and sat down, winking at 004 who blushed and looked elsewhere. 0014 rolled her eyes and sighed, relaxing into the couch to stare at the ceiling. Her heart was racing, so fast she could hear it, and it was driving her nuts.  Candy put her front feet on her chest and gazed into her eyes lovingly. 0014 laughed a bit and rubbed noses with her, Candy sneezed and made little mewing noises again. 0014 sighed and got up.

"Hungry?" 0015 asked, almost mechanically, staring at the wall.

"Hn." 0014 went into the kitchen and filled a bottle full of milk and went back to the couch.

003and 007 had come out of their rooms. 001 was nestled in 003's arms, drinking from a bottle.

"Good morning." 003 chirped.

"Morning." 0015 smiled. 0014 acknowledged her with a nod and sat back down, placing the bottle near Candy's mouth, immediately she began to drink. 0014 closed her eyes, there were black rings under them.

"You don't have to be scared ya know." 007 said nonchalantly.  0014 opened an eye and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just sleepy. If I have low blood pressure I'm guessing they didn't try and change it from low to high." 

"We just have mechanical systems in our bodies, we still have blood and circulatory systems and all that."

"Good. Now if we ever find Touma they can get hitched and have a family." 0015 grinned as 0014's eyes flew open and she began to splutter out mild curses in some language as her face reddened and she began to cough. 0015 was first to laugh, and was soon followed by the rest, but soon it calmed back down. 

"Not funny." 0014 stated indignantly, letting Candy down so she could run and curl up by the rest of the animals. 0014 sighed and made a quick trip to the kitchen to wash the bottle and put it away. Her body felt like it was sagging.

She immediately sat back down.

"Man, why am I so tired?"

"Dunno, beats me." 0015 shrugged.

"It's because you're body is wearing down faster because, for starters, you aren't finished, and two, you got sick so that stole most of your strength." 004 said, sitting down on a chair. 

"Oh yay." She retorted back sarcastically. 

"Do you think it's possible to find Touma?" 0015 asked after a few minutes. There was silence.

"I'm not sure, if he was in my range I could probably find him." 003 said as she burped 001.

**It is possible 0015, all you have to do is get a good mental image of him**.

"I see…" more silence.

"may I have a pencil and some paper?" 0014 asked after a few minutes, her throat dry and her eyes glinting with new hope.

"Uh, sure." 007 reached under the coffee table and brought out a small notebook.

"Think you can remember him?" 0015 asked.

"I think I can remember my fiancé." 0014 smirked and put the pencil to paper, closing her eyes and she began to draw.

"I remember.. his face was also so cute and round…" she said, opening her eyes.

"He had a double chin like me, but it wasn't fat. His build was much like mind too, only bigger…" she began to sketch the neck and shoulders. Her eyes had glazed over as she began to draw hair.

"Always one piece hanging down…" she trailed off as she sketched an outline of the hair and 007 and oo3 bent down to take a look.

"H-His eyes… they were so compassionate and caring, you could get lost in those eyes…" she made another outline of the eyes, it would be a bust and that would be enough. Her voice sounded hurt and anguished as she darkened in the features.

"I had my right ear pierced, he had his left. He always wore baggy clothing…" she paused a minute to brush at her eyes before continuing. 

"His arms were a bit muscular and they always felt so safe… his lips were perfectly shaped in my opinion, and he seemed to always wear a smile."

It took a total of thirty minutes to finish. 

0015 put a hand on 0014's shoulder as she brushed away a stray tear, and then straightened smiling.

"I don't mind if you can't find him, he is in my memory, and that is what counts." She handed it to 007 who grinned.

"That's really good." 0014 blushed and ducked her head.

"Thank you very much." 0015 playfully punched her arm.

"No need to be so bashful."

"This is really good 0014, will this be enough 001?" 003 asked, showing the small baby in her arms the photo.

**It should. 003?**

"Yes?" 003 asked kindly.

I'm going to use my power to boost your ability. You might be a little tired afterwards with a slight headache; do you want to do it?

"Of course I do! I'd have to be cruel not to say yes." Another blush lit 0014's cheeks.

"Careful, you'll catch the house on fire." 007 joked making 0014 blush even more.

"Of it's o.k., I know your bashful. Hey, didn't Touma say you looked really cute when you blushed?" An even redder shade of red lit her face.

"You are ruthless…" she muttered.

"Alright, can you all be quiet?" 003 asked smiling, saving her new friend from the humiliation.

"Sure." 007 grinned, 004 nodded and the other two also nodded a confirmation. 003 gently pressed her fingers to her temples and was about to start when the door opened and 002 walked in.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked.

"Sssh! Be quiet, 003 is trying to track someone down for us!" 002 'Hmphed' at 007 and closed the door, then leaned on the wall.

"Go on." Silence enveloped the room and 003 closed her eyes. One of 001's eyes began to glow and soon both cyborgs were glowing as well.

003 had the picture fresh in her mind as her mind enveloped the whole landmass that was Japan. In a matter of minutes she had searched through the top half, and ten minutes later she was getting closer and closer to home, suddenly her radar went off and she zoomed in on the image she had gotten. 

It was… it was a man! Right along their beach, about half a mile away. He was camped out in a dark blue jeep. She zoomed in closer and gave a triumphant cry as she came back.

"I found him! He's about a half a mile up the beach!" no sooner was that outa her mouth than 0014 was oof.

"Hey! Wait!" 0015 yelled and an after her.

"Wait! 0014! 0015!"

"Come on." 004 sighed, "We can take the car."

"Right, I'll drive." 02 grabbed the car keys and 004, 003 (with 001 in her arms), and 007 followed him out to the red convertible.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, and yes, there IS a reason on how they found Touma so fast *grin*

She ran as fast as she could, the sand flying behind her and her heart hammering. But she did not stop; she did not stop in fear she would wake up from this hopeful dream.

"Stop! Dang it, Cloud, stop!" she vaguely heard her friend, 0015, screaming at her from behind. She couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop, she had to reach him. Just to see his face. To feel safe in his arms again.

_Touma…_she thought. She was nearing a large sand dune and she stopped on top of it, her eyes watering at the sight bellow. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at 0015.

"I've never seen you so irrational like this… you really do love him?" 0014 wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." 0015 gave her a playful shove.

"go, I'll make sure they don't spy on you two." She gave her friend a confused look, making her laugh.

"You run out like a hungry woman bent on getting some food and you don't think they'd follow you?" 0014 blushed and 0015 pushed her.

"Go on, just make sure to tell him hi if it really is him, k?" 001 nodded and wiped at her eyes, her tail swishing again as she steadied her breathing once more and began to walk slowly to the vehicle, hoping against the odds that is really WAS him.

_But why would he be in Japan? _She asked herself.

0015 was waiting at the bottom of the sand dune when the red convertible pulled up next to her, spraying dust at the ocean. 

"Where is 0014?" 003 asked.

"Checking to see if it really is Touma." 0015 beamed.

"Aren't you going to see if she's alright?"

"They need their privacy 003." 004 smiled and reclined in the passenger seat.

"Oh how romantic." 007 grinned, also leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Waste of time of you ask me." 002 sniffed, turning up his nose. 0015 rolled her eyes and leaned on the back of the car.

"It's just like a remember." She smiled.

"What is?" 007 asked, opening his eyes and sitting up, now interested.

"Well, this is sorta how they first met, or so 0014 tells me. It was raining and she had caught a slight cold walking the streets of the city. She ran across the street and almost got crushed by a car, a stranger jumped and saved her."

"Was that stranger Touma?" 003 asked.

"Yes, exactly. He then took her to his house since she was unconscious, nursed her back to health, and they sorta bonded. We've been the three musketeers since then."

"That's a really pretty story."

"Thanks, made it up myself."

"What?" 0015 grinned.

"Actually, that is only how I envisioned it. 0014 has never told me how they met." She laughed.

"But the last part IS true, we had been inseparable since then. We did almost everything together." She grinned.

"How long is this gonna take?" 002 asked in his usual 'bored as hell' monotone.

"Patience is a virtue."

"And it's something I don't have. See ya later." 002 casually got out of the car and activated the jets in his feet, speeding into the sky.

"How rude, he needs lessons on manners."

"Don't mind him, he's always that way." 004 stated as he moved over to the driver's side and 0015 hopped in the passenger side.

"Well, shall we stay here or leave them alone and go back to the house?"

"I say we should leave them alone for a while." 007 smiled, leaning over the seat and smiling at 0015. She could only grin and gave him a peck on the cheek and winked as he fell back, face red.

"Good choice Romeo." She grinned.

"Aright then, let's get going." 004 smiled and turned the car on, turned it around and began driving back at the house.

0014 paused a little ways away from the car, and grabbed her heart. It was pounding so hard it almost hurt. She was, in a way, scared half to death. What could she say about what happened? What would he think about her new appendages? 

_Do I even have the courage to face him? _She asked herself. A few moments passed and she gulped, and set her face into a mask of determination.

_I…I can and will do it… _she thought and took another step, her face immediately relaxing and her hand fell down. It was becoming easier and easier with each step she took. Finally she was by the car, and she could hear Touma on the other side. She took a few more steps and was suddenly staring directly at him.

His dusty hair, his soft eyes, his face.. everything was as she remembered. 

They stood that way for a few moments before his eyes went wide and filled with tears.

"Cloud-chan?" he asked, barely over a whisper. She nodded, her own eyes spilling over with tears. She suddenly found herself rushing into his arms, and feeling warmth close over her as his arms folded around her. She began to sob.

"Tou-chan!" she cried, burring her face into his chest as his hold tightened.

"Oh god.. oh god is it really you?" they spent so much time in each other's arms before they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

"T-Touma…"

"They said you were dead! You had been destroyed in the fire! B-but I didn't believe it, I knew you were a live. Something must have happened. I've been looking all this time. I never gave up." Everything began to gush out and soon both stories had been shared.

"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry!" they hugged again as 0014 let loose some more tears and Touma held her close.

"I-I had no idea.. it's not your fault."

"Touma?" he pulled away a little and he smiled, wiping at her tears.

"Hm?"

"Do you still love me? Even though I look. So…so… horrible?" she asked, eyes welling up with new tears. Touma chuckled.

"No more tears love. I will always, always love you, no matter how you look. I actually think it's cute, kitten." He said softly, petting her and using the old nickname he had had for her.

"You journeyed across the ice…" 0014 began.

"You journeyed across the snow," Touma continued.

"Together we parted and came back," Touma hugged 0014 to his chest and spoke the next line.

"With only love to show."

"Love always finds a way."

"Whether it be shallow or deep,"

"Remember to never give up,"

"And to your love walk your feet." They said the last line in unison and hugged each other closely.

"You're birthday was the other day, kitten." Touma said suddenly and hugged her even close.

"Happy birthday." He added and 0014 blushed softly, making Touma smile. He leaned close and she looked up at him.

"I have a present for you." He smiled and captured her lips in a small kiss. She blushed softly but leaned against him. They pulled away and he smiled.

"So, where is Mitty?" 

"Back at the house…" she trailed off, she had told them about their upcoming surgery.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you… Touma."

"Let's head out then, you said it was about half a mile up this beach?"

"Yes, lets go. The sooner this is over with the sooner I can relax." Touma chuckled and opened the car door for and she gingerly sat down as he ran around and got in himself.

"I still can't believe you got a tiger, a wolf, and a fox kit already!" he laughed, starting the car.

"You'd be surprised, Touma, that you would." Se said softly, leaning back a little and looking at the sky which was beginning to show signs of stars.

TBC

A.N. who thinks I should update this every day? Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. First, I'd like to apologize for not updating in like, two days ^^() I can explain! First off, I had promised my little half sister (or soon to be half sister) that I would take her to her very first fair and ride some rides with her So that's what happened on Saturday (and I was punished by getting sick on the storm. I hate the storm. It's evil) and then yesterday (Sunday) I was still at their house for half the day, and then they spent the night at my house so I couldn't very well type. I am VERY sorry!

On with the fic!

0014 sighed and bit her lip and opened the door to the house, walking in with Touma behind her.

"Bought time you got back, I was thinking you had decided to run off with him and leave poor, little, me behind!" 0014 smiled.

"Hey 0015."

"Hey! See you brought him back." 0015 grinned.

"Hey to you too Mitty!" Touma grinned and wrapped his arms around 0014 who in turn blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh here we go!" 0015 giggled.

"009 and 006 got back with the two doctors, and 005 and 008 are still visiting their homes."

"Thanks for the mission report. Now where is Byake-" a loud roar erupted throughout the house and suddenly the three animals came barreling out of 0014 and 0015's room.

"Wait!" too late, the large tiger pounced on her and she was sent to the floor with a thud as the three circled her giving her kisses. She groaned.

"Heeeey!" she tried to push his head away but he wouldn't budge. She looked up at Touma pleadingly, but he only laughed. Soon she heard more laughter. She growled low in her throat and shouted something in yips and barks. Immediately Byaken, Fang, and even little Candy (who instead of retreating with her 'parents' leapt into 0015's lap), backpedaled several feet away while 0014 stood up and brushed herself off.

"What did you say?" 007 asked in amazement.

"Simple, I said 'do not bite the hand that feeds you, or else you may find yourself hungry'!" she grinned and Byaken nuzzled her right while Fang went on her right.

"I think Candy likes me."0015 squealed as the said fox kit began to lick her face." 007 cleared his throat.

"Nani?"

"The doctors are in." he said dramatically. 0014, Touma, and 0015 took one look at each other before the promptly started to laugh. 007 was dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You said it like you were saying we were gonna die!" 0015 said, calming herself while her two friends did the same.

"Oh.."

A few minutes later everyone remaining the house had been assembled in the living room and all introductions had been made. Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kasumi sat on the love seat, 0015, 0014, and Touma sat on the couch that held only three people. 003 and 009 sat on the other love seat. 004, 002, 007, and 006 sat on chairs that had been pulled from the kitchen table. There was silence all around as Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kasumi looked at blue prints of the two unfinished cyborgs, exchanging comments and questions.

The two cyborgs in questions were spaced out, needless to say. 0015 was fidgeting slightly and petting Candy while 0014 leaned on Touma, starring at Byaken at nothing in particular. Fang and Byaken cuddled in front of the fireplace like usual, occasional stealing glances at their 'master', gazes full of concern.

0014 was remembering all that had happened really. The pain she had felt, everything she had gone through, and yet none of it could have saved her friend. No amount of begging stopped them; no amount of screaming or writhing in pain even fazed them in the slightest. 

Unconsciously she grabbed her heart; pain was slowly throbbing through her body, coming from that exact spot. 

_It's probably nothing... _she told herself, firmly sticking to that thought as she came out of her little daze to find Touma staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and he grinned, scratching her ear, immediately her eyes widened in shock and slowly a very sleepy feeling overcame her as a deep purr came from her throat, and her eyes closed to the halfway point. 

Hearing a giggle she groggily turned to 0015 who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand. Tears were welling up in her eyes and her face was red from trying to do so. Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kasumi had even stopped in mid discussion to look. 007 was downright chuckling, 002 had a smirk on his face and 004 couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. 009 and 003 were in the same predicament as 0015, trying to be polite. 

"Hn..?" she asked, desperately trying to stop this 'purr reflex' thing.

"You...look...so…hilarious!" The three who had been trying to stop their laughter burst into round, 0015 the loudest as she held her gut. 

Suddenly Touma stopped and 0014 collapsed with an oof. She looked up to see his laughing eyes. She groaned and sat up.

"I feel like I have a really bad hangover."

"You haven't drank before, how would you know?" 0015 questioned, suspicious.

"I read about them, close enough."

"Well that's because that part of you isn't finished and it's overexerting your circuitry." Dr. Gilmore explained. 0014 sighed and sat up.

"I feel really bad now."

"Sorry." Touma said sheepishly.

"It's o.k., I just expect you to donate blood when I'm low." She grinned and made a point to show her fangs. Touma's face turned white.

"Y-Y-You d-drink blood?!" he squeaked. 0014 burst into giggles.

"Man, you're still so gullible! Of course I don't." Touma sniffed.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"It's common sense there are no such things as vampires." 007 said with a smile and a nod.

"So, is it possible to fix them Dr. Gilmore?" 004 asked, leaning on his hands.

"It is quite possible and quite simple if done right. All we need to do is fix some of their circuitry so their weapons will be fully operational. Then we need to fix some parts of their circulatory system and then I have to fix a complicated system in 0014 so she doesn't get overloaded so easily. Finally I have make sure her arm is fully operational, as it isn't now." Dr. Gilmore said with a smile, like it was some walk in the park. Everyone except for Dr. Kasumi starred at him.

"O….k.." 006 said slowly.

"Hmph, doesn't concern me." 002 opened the door.

"Wai-" the door slammed and 003's words died inside her mouth.

"Don't worry 003, he probably needs to blow off some steam." 007 said with a grin.

"I just wish he wouldn't do that." 006 said, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Don't worry 006, he'll be back." 009 smiled.

"So… when does all this rebuilding have to take place?" 004 cut right to the point.

"As soon as we can get ready." 0014 gulped a bit, but put on a smiling exterior, grabbing her chest more tightly and leaning a little more into Touma.

"Alright then." She said softly.

"But we can only work on one at a time."

"Then she shou-" 0015 began but 0014 cut her off.

"Please, take 0015 first. She's more afraid of blowing up than I am, she deserves to have less risk."

"But-"

"Right, shall we go set up, Dr. Kasumi?"

"Right." 0015 looked at her friend in concern as she closed her eyes and leaned against Touma, this action did not go unnoticed by anyone. 

It was hard to let her friend go.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Sorry for the wait, this one is full of cool stuff and action though!

Silence, it's what filled the room as the remaining cyborgs sat. 0014 leaned into Touma's arm and had her eyes closed, her heart was hammering, and she was sure everyone could hear it.

It had been this silent for an two and a half hours, with no sign of 002 and no sign of the doctors that were busy hammering away on the soon to be finished cyborg, 0015. 

Fang, Byaken, and even little Candy had sensed the tension in the room. Fang was nestled on the empty couch cushion while Byaken was curled up by 014's feet. Candy settled for lying across 0014's shoulders, rest her cold nose prodded her neck. Occasionally 0014's ears would flicker about making Touma squirm or chuckle a bit as they planted butterfly touched on his neck.

007 would occasionally twitch or twiddle his fingers or give a sigh, 006 had moved himself to the kitchen and 009 and 003 were snuggling a bit, and both trying to be inconspicuous as they were also talking to 001, who was nestled in his basket on 003's lap as usual. 

004 had finally resolved to reading a book called 'Jason's Gold' and was too engrossed in it's pages to even care.

The clock just ticked.

Tick Tock Tick Tock And so on and so forth. Sometimes this would also be accompanied by mumblings of 006 as he busied himself in the kitchen, letting a sweet aroma fill their noses. The phone rang, making them jump, 007 politely got up and answered it. 

"Hello?"

"007?"

"Hey 008! How's home." 007 grinned.

"It's great, not a single mishap has happened yet, and I'm delivering food to the villages 005 is here now, helping me avoid mines and dig them up."

"That's great, so when will you two be home?"

"I'm not sure, might be a few more days."

"Well take as long as you need, the doctor has promised to help our friends and he knows what to fix."

"Oh really? That's good. Sorry 007, I have to go!"

"Right, bye!" the happy cyborg hung up the phone.

"How is 008?" 009 asked with a smile.

"He's doing great, 005 is helping him deliver the food to the villages and helping him dig up land mines." 007 smiled and plopped back down on the chair he had previously been sitting on.

"That's wonderful." 003 smiled. They began to chat about different things, an occasional comment coming from Touma while 0014 slept through it all. 

"Ya know, she looks really different when she sleeps." 007 commented suddenly, fearing silence would envelope the room again since the conversation had died down.

"Yeah, she looks more calm, doesn't she?" Touma grinned and brushed some of her bangs from her face."

"Touma, how exactly did you two meet?" 003 asked. Touma paused, blinked, and then grinned.

"Full story or long?"

"Snack time!" 006 interrupted and set a tray full of snacks on the table. 

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"We were about to find out how those two met, join us 006." 009 smiled.

"I want the details man." 007 grinned. Touma chuckled and shook his head. 

"Alright then…. What I remember is.."

It was so dark… and it was pouring down a storm that night. The lightening illuminated the sky and the thunder crashed. But, like usual, the streets of the city were crowded with cars that honked their horns senselessly at one another. Few pedestrian were on the streets at this hour as well.

_One was distinguishable from these people, and that was only because on her torn clothing, pale face, hacking coughs, and the torn blanket wrapped tightly about her. She paused to cough, groaning softly and nearly fainting._

_She started to cross the street, her vision burred enough that she couldn't see very well._

_Suddenly, she turned, looking much like a dear caught in headlights as a car horn honked at her, and a red convertible came speeding her way._

_She seemed to be paralyzed in fear, and a woman nearby screamed. _

_But, suddenly something crashed into her, rolling around with her, the car narrowly missing them._

_"Hey! Watch it you idiot!' the driver stopped and screamed and sped off before he could be caught._

_The young woman looked up to see beautiful brown eyes starring back at her and a mop of dark brown, messy hair._

_"Hey, are you o.k. ?Hey! Hold on, I gotcha.." she slowly fell unconscious in the stranger's arms. He sighed, but smiled, pushing her bangs tenderly from her mud streaked face._

_"My name is Touma… what is yours?" he asked silently, hefting her up and turning, running down the sidewalk._

_Touma paused outside an apartment and carefully pushed the door open, having not locked it. He sighed and set the young woman down on his couch and took off his long trench coat, and then for better measure, took her out of the blanket and undressed her to her unmentionables, blushing and redressing her in some dry clothes._

_Finally, he dried himself off and redressed, then carried the woman to a bedroom, setting her gently under the covers._

_"Soup… she'll need something in her.." he said to himself and walked into the next room, a small kitchen and began to busy himself._

_When he returned, a pair of dark, clouded, brown eyes starred at him questionably, her pale lips parted ever so slight, and her blonde hair hanging in her face. He smiled._

_"My name is Touma, don't worry now miss. I'll take care of you." He smiled and set the tray down, and gently reached out, frowning when he flinched away from him._

_"Don't worry, I'm gonna help you, k?" He stepped closer and gently propped her head up a little more. She tried to move her hands and got them about three inches before they fell limply to her side, she whimpered softly and coughed. She then sneezed in a cute manor, making Touma chuckle._

_"Since you wont tell me your name… I think… I'll call you kitten." She blinked up at him as he pulled over a chair and held a spoonful of warm broth to her lips._

_"This will make you feel better." He smiled and gently poured it into her mouth, she coughed a bit, but as soon as her body relaxed he set another spoonful inside. This continued, her eyes watching him warily the whole time._

"Eventually, she got a lot better and was able to talk to me more. She told me her whole story and before I know it I'm taking her to her house and getting an invite to stay and soon we became what the servants would call 'The Three Musketeers'!" Touma laughed.

"Wow, what an interesting story.." 007 grinned.

"You have a good memory." 004 commented.

"Such a nice story." 003 smiled and leaned on 009's arm, both blushed. Touma arched an eyebrow.

"Yes and then when he got sick I got to take care of him, much to my amusement." A quiet voice commented with wry amusement. 0014 looked at Touma lazily with half closed eyes.

"Nice rest."

"Yes, I needed that." She replied, still worn out.

"I'd say, from what you told me you about died, twice."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Fine, you were only livingly challenged."

"Correct, just as I am not short, I am vertically challenged, and you are not stupid, just intellectually challenged." 

"Ri- hey!"

"Gotcha Tou-chan." 0014 sighed and lazily kept only her left eye open, they were staring.

"Yes, we are insane, be afraid.. VERY afraid." They laughed at this until 003 suddenly went deathly pale.

"003?" 009 asked in concern, gently taking her by the shoulder.

"Something is coming.." 

No sooner had she said this than…

The window crashed, and a shriek filled the room.

A.N. oh! The evil cliffy!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. No one reviewed.. **Sniff** oh well…

0014 blinked lazily at the creature before them.

"What the hell IS that?!" Touma demanded, tightening his hold.

"It's.. It's another cyborg." 003 confirmed. All of them with the exception of a very tired 0014 and Touma had taken fighting stances. The cyborg was all mechanics, to human essentials about it. It was large as well.

But, what was peculiar was it's form, it had come in the form of a large praying mantis!

"I hate insects." 0014 muttered sarcastically. The new cyborgs head turned to her, and in a very mechanical voice it uttered something quite shocking.

"Subject: 0014, Orders: Bring back dead or Alive. You will come with me." It paused after each word and it's pinchers extended. Byaken growled, and Fang gently took Candy to another room, coming back to stand besides Byaken.

Almost in animalistic fashion 0014's lips slowly curled into a snarl and her eyes narrowed.

"Cloud?" Touma questioned.

"Hn." very slowly she moved, the insect's gaze never removing their eerie, glassy gaze from her. A silence enveloped the room until a low growl emitted from her throat.

"0014?" 007 asked in confusion.

"Why are you here?" she asked and in a low, menacing voice. The cyborg made a few computing noises.

"Here for Project 0014 and 0015, come back to lab for further analysis and testing." More computer noises followed. 

"I'm sorry but we can't let that happen." 004 said with a smirk.

"00 cyborgs. Computing. Terminate is must. Mission is more important." The insect cocked it's head from side to side.

"I think it's thinking." 006 said jokingly. Suddenly, the insect's voice crackled and a new voice came on, making 0014 freeze, her eyes going wide.

"Did you miss me?" a dark voice said.

"0014?" 007 asked, confusion written on his face as Touma gently reached out and nudged her, he was surprised when she flinched and a low whimper came from her throat.

"0014!" 003 yelled, breaking free of 009's protective stance to crouch by the young cyborg now crouching, her animals nudging her on either side.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good…" came the barely audible whisper and she suddenly lurched to her feet, and 003 fell back in surprise. 

"How can you be here?!" she screamed, mouth twisting up in snarls.

"What's going on?" 004 asked.

"Beats me, seems like she knows the bug thing?" 007 questioned back.

"Oh, my dear, I survived quite easily. How else do you think you and your precious little friend were picked up?" the voice laughed, haunting echoes filling the room as 009 quickly helped 003 to her feet.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"I don't know.." suddenly the quiet maiden's face contorted in pain as she tightly covered her ears.

"003!" 009 gently shook her as she went limp in his arms, writhing in what looked to be pain.

"The noise!' 003's breath came out even harsher as a little bit of blood began to come from the corner of her mouth and tears worked down her face.

"It hurts.." suddenly a loud snarl came from 0014's mouth, her face much more animalistic than any had ever seen. Byaken and Fang were on the floor, ears pressed down flat and growling in pained noises.

"STOP IT! Turn it off damn it!!"

"What do your friends not like the music I so kindly decided to play for them?" the voice inside the insect cyborg mocked. 004 pointed his handgun at the insect who began to laugh.

"What are you doing to them?"

"He's playing a loud high pitched music or something, it's jamming 003's systems and hurting the animals." 007 speculated. 

"I'll turn it off!" 006 bravely stepped up to bat and blew a stream of molten fire at the carefully crafted insect.

But once the fire cleared it was clear it was useless and 006 took a small step backward. 

He had barely singed the beast!

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure 007.." 004 trailed off, and set his face into one of determination as he began to shoot bullets through his fingers. The insect just laughed cruelly and let the bullets hit him!

"Is that the best you can do you pathetic cyborgs? Ha! Too easy!" the cyborg took a step closer, suddenly 0014's knees crumbled and she covered her ears, Touma was immediately by her side.

"Turn it off damn you!"

"Did I hear a please my pet?"

"Yeah, Pretty please with sugars on top ya god damn sicko!" a new voice shouted, and 002 crashed through the window, sending glass shards flying. He propelled himself toward the insect and held his gun.

"Maximum!" he yelled and aimed at a précised spot on the cyborg's neck. He shot and immediately 003 fainted, her hands sliding from her ears.

"Arg! Blast you 002!" from the insect antennae came laser beams that 002 easily dodged.

But it was only a distraction, and that became apparent when a pincher crashed into 002, sending his crashing through the wall.

"002!" 006 yelled, and the pudgy cyborg ran to his friend to see if he was all right.

"Ha, ha, ha! Foolish cyborgs!" the voice bellowed and 004 went down on his good knee, opening the other one with the missiles inside.

"Getting ready to fire!"

"Wait!" he stopped and turned to 0014 who calmly stood, Touma helping her support herself a little bit. Her breathing was harsh as she gently moved Byaken to the couch, while Touma moved Fang.

0014 stood, glaring with her hands at her sides.

"You will **not** ruin my life again you bastard." The beast chuckled.

"You think so."

"Oh I think so alright. First, you kill my mother, then you beat me near death and leave me to die! If that isn't bad enough now you're telling me you are the one who set the blasted fire. Well ya know what? There is only one thing I can say to you." There was silence, and she smirked.

"How can she be smiling after telling us that?" 007 whispered and 004 shrugged as 006 came in, helping a limping 002.

"All I can say is…. Thank you."

"What?!" 007 exclaimed, flabbergasted. The insect was silent.

"Yes, thank you daddy dearest for ruining my life and giving me the best friends I could ever have. For giving me Touma and most of all…. For giving me my freedom from you!" that's where she snapped and she charged forward, only to be knocked away by one of the pinchers. 

"Ha, ha, ha! Is that the best you can do?" the voice bellowed, laughing as she skidded across the floor.

"You're so worthless it sickens me!"

"Cloud!" Touma started to run to her but she stopped him with her hands as she motioned for him to stop.

"How worthless!" she stood up, wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and laughed. She started to laugh so hard tears came from her eyes.

"Do you really think you should be laughing at a time like this?" 002 asked, coughing a bit.

"Goodness you really **are** an idiot!' she laughed and held up her hand, which held a string.

"Have you ever heard of a distraction? While I was preaching to you and you were laughing I was communicating with 001 who told my buddy 009 what I needed him to do! You see, in the split second in which you hit my, 009 used his acceleration mode to attach a string to a bomb, which he had retrieved beforehand, so now, what I have in my string is this machine's lifeline…" she trailed off with a smirk.

"Who's the stupid one now? Don't both with this again, I'll be ready for you." She grinned.

"Say goodbye!" she pulled the string, hard, and the machine blew into little smithereens. 004 put a hand on her shoulder.

"expert thinking." He commented.

"Than- un…" she grabbed her chest and began to breathe harsher.

"0014?" he asked and 0014's eyes slowly closed to the halfway and she slumped on him.

"I.." her eyes closed and she fell forwards, 004 and Touma catching her at the same time. 004 kindly handed her over to Touma who gently felt her forehead.

"Cloud?"

"What's wrong with her?" 007 asked with a blink.

"Hm…" 004 gently felt her pulse and his eyes widened a fraction.

"Her systems are failing.." he trailed off as the door opened and Dr. Gilmore stood there.

"Success….oh dear. What happened?"

"Dr. Gilmore, her systems are failing." 009 reported and nodded his head over at 0014 who was gasping for breath.

"Hurry now, there is not time to loose!" he said urgently and led Touma quickly down the stairs.

"So.. who's' going to help me clean up this mess?" 006 asked suddenly and there was a collective silence and several annoyed glances.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's o.k. 06." 009 said kindly and gently laid 003 on the couch opposite of the one Fang and Byaken were on.

"I'd say we earned a good rest." 002 commented as 006 helped him sit down.

"Man, that knocked the air outa me." He commented to himself.

**You should all rest. I have a feeling this peace isn't going to last long.**

001 said from his basket that was now sitting beside 003, courtesy of 007. There were a few grim affirmatives and suddenly Touma came back up. His face was grim.

"Is she going to make it?" 009 asked. He jus shrugged.

"It's a fifty-fifty chance.." he said sullenly, eyes downcast as he gently picked up Fang's head and lay it in his lap. 

None of the cyborg noticed little Candy creep downstairs.

TBC

A.N. Review? PLEASE?


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I'm back! Everybody cheer!

**cricket chirp silence**

Ah heh.. ^_^;; fine..

The near silent beeping of machines was what brought her into a state of consciousness, that she didn't really feel like being in. Her head pounded, sounding much like an oriental drum being slammed over and over. She wasn't sure what hell she'd awake to, so she didn't really wan to open her eyes.

Yet something probed her to do so and she slowly cracked open her eyes a fraction of a centimeter, wincing when a white light probed at her eyes and made them water, also making her open them further in curiosity. 

She blinked and looked around the room. She was in one of the medical bay rooms…

_How strange…_she thought. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks and she groaned softly, putting a hand to her forehead, a bandage was wrapped there and around her chest, barely hidden by a light blue tank top she had been put in. She pushed the blankets heavily from her legs, smiling at the light gray shorts and the socks on her feet in an almost sedated fashion as she slowly made her way from the room, stumbling drunkenly, or at least it looked like she was drunk at some points.

She couldn't help but want to die at the pounding in her head, now it felt like a sledgehammer was banging on it. 

_I wonder is Cloud-chan feels like shit too…_ she thought and laughed softly to herself, not wanting to strain herself too much at this point.

She weakly stumbled to the living room door, pausing when she heard voices. She leaned on the door to listen.

"You must calm down Touma, I'm sure they are both fine." She heard someone say, her head hurting too much to decide who it was. she heard a muffled answer, and couldn't' decipher it.

"You must not think that way, it's bad for your health ya know?" she heard what sounded to be 007, his voice could comprehend, as it was so loud and joyous. So loud and joyous that it made her head hurt that is.

"You shouldn't be up."

"Ah!" she fell over with an off, clutching her heart, eyes wide as she stared up at 002 who smirked and held out a hand to help her up.

"Thanks a lot!" she said, semi-angry.

"Here." The orange haired cyborg held out a glass of water and two pills towards her, she took it with a raised eyebrow, and swallowed the pills, taking a big gulp of water afterward. 

"You poisoned me, didn't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No." 

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" now, slightly ruffled, he was about to leave but she caught his arm.

"What's with all the damage?" she asked, gesturing to the wreckage down the hall, as it had yet to be repaired.

"Fight." He answered simply.

 "Stop being so damn cynical and tell me what the hell happened!" eyes widened in shock for a minute at hearing the colorful language directed at him, he suddenly smirked.

"While you were downstairs we had an unexpected visitor, we need your friend to explain. She sounded like she knew him." Mitsuko's suddenly smiled real big.

"Thank you! All I needed to know!" 002 was about to leave again when she snatched him and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek and then let go, giggling like mad as she opened the door to the living room.

"Hey!" he yelled, wiping his cheek vigorously, while at the same time blushing madly. She just winked.

"Thanks for the information and pain medicine Mr. Jet Boots!" she grinned and walked through, leaving behind a half angry half confused 002 behind with a lopsided grin on her face.

Attention seems to turn to her as she slowly walks into the room.

"Good morning." She winks and sits down by Touma who blinks and stares.

"What? Don't tell me my face has suddenly morphed into something hideous?! Or is it that I have something on my face? How bout between my teeth?" she grins and elbows him uncomfortable. 

"You shouldn't be up.." 003 smiles nicely.

"What is it with you people? First 002 tells me that, and now you too! Oi vey!" she slaps her forehead and after a few seconds the pain registers in her completely spaced out mind.

"Ow!" she gently rubs the spot where she hit.

"How long have I been out?" she asks the stunned group.

"um.."

"Well?"

"A week." 007 smiles.

"And you look as lovely as ever." He adds with a wiggle of his eyebrows, 006 promptly elbows him as Mitsuko begins to laugh.

"Flatterer." She laughs, and then stops, noticing Touma looking at her.

"What?" she asks semi-calm.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You stare at a pretty lady and tell her it's nothing?" she laughs at his blush. 

"What wanna trade between me and Cloud? Ooo! How about a threesome!" Touma turns beat red and pinches the bridge of his nose. The rest just stare, some look rather amused while others look shocked.

"Kisama…"

"There, a weeks torturing all in a few minutes, don't ya love me Tou-san?" she grins, and winks flirtatiously. 

"Did 002 give you pills of something?" Touma asks.

"Yep, pain pills, makes me feel so much better." She grins.

"Bad idea…"

"Why?" 009 asked.

"She doesn't feel pain, then we feel pain. Find your hiding places."

"I'm sure she's not that bad." 003 giggled and continued to feed 001. 

"Yeah, not any worse than 007, I suppose." 004 smiled.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true!" 006 added.

"Guys.. I'm still here." 0015 says with a pout. She crosses her arms over her chest and continues to pout. Suddenly, a ball of fluff jumps in her lap and she is looking into the eyes of the little fox kit, Candy who proceeds to lick her face and bring her out of her pout.

"Hey!" she laughs.

"Go bother Cloud! I'm sure she's throwing a fit down there!" she blinks when a silence envelops the room.

"What? I hit a nerve didn't I?" 007 twiddles his thumbs.

"What is it?!" she asks, miffed that they aren't talking.

"Cloud.." Touma begins.

"Yes? Cloud what?!"

"Cloud is hurt.. really.. really bad.." 0015's face turns pale.

"And?"

"Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kasumi says she doesn't have too much of a chance." Touma begins to struggle for his words, and tears begin to come form his eyes.

"A-And?" her voice is strained.

"H-Her wires are shot, and it'll take a long time to finish. And she was also wounded in battle, she was so close to dieing, and they've had to revive her a lot all ready.. and.. and there is eternal bleeding." Touma buries his face in his hands and lets his body shake.

"It's so complicated, they've done all they can.. and.."

"And what?!" 0015 looses it and screams, Candy whimpers softly and she lets her hold slip a little. Touma looks directly into his friend's eyes.

"There is only a one percent chance of her surviving through the next two hours.." 0015's face grows even paler and her hands fall limp to her sides, mouth open, and her eyes full of tears. She lets out a strangled cry and problems herself off the couch, spilling Candy and opening the door. It slams against the wall.

"Mitty!" Touma dashes after her.

"How awful.." 003 states with teary eyes.

"They're going to loose the most important thing to them…" 007 finishes.

"No!" 009 suddenly stands up.

"009!" 003 says, slightly shocked at his outburst.

"There is still a one percent chance!" 

"He's right," 004 stands up straight, instead of leaning against the wall.

"As long as there is hope and will, there is always that one percent chance, there will always be a chance. Even if the odds are stacked against you, as long as you still believe.. there is always a ray of sunshine that will cross the border." Finished with his speech he leans on the wall.

"But what can we do?" 

"We can pray." 005 speaks up, coming into the room.

"005! 008! We were worried." 003 smiles.

"Sorry, we were delayed." 008 smiles and sets down his pack.

"What's the use of prayer? It doesn't do anything." 002 snidely comments from where he had been listening.

"Don't say that!" 003 cries out.

"You heard 004, and he's right! All we really can do it hope! And all we really can do is pray! No matter what!"

"Besides, she isn't dead yet." 009 states, putting a hand on 003's shoulder. 

"Hmph." 002 pivots and makes his way for the door, bangs covering his eyes as he angrily storms out and take off.

No one notices the lone tear on the floor. 

TBC

A.N. OMG! Will 0014 make it? Or will she die! Who knows! R&R


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. so much feedback! I is sooo happy ^^ lol

Her breathing came in shallow breaths. 

How could this be the wild girl I had gotten from the woods? Treated like a pet in the early years, and soon treated as a sister?

Where was she?

I held her fragile hand while Touma wept on the other side of her. She was hooked up to all sorts of wires, and she was nearly covered head to toe in bandages.

"Don't do this to me Kitten.. please…wake up." Touma wails  and I feel my own tears pouring out of my eyes. 

It's not fair! I want to scream. She can't die! She's my best friend, she's my overprotective little sister! 

I want her back.

I burry my head into her hand.

It's so big and muscular.. so warm…still. How can her hands be so warm?

They were always warm… so very warm….

I will miss these hands.

No! Don't think like that!

She's going to make it!……. Wont she?

Her heart beat.. it's so slow! Damn it wake up!

"Wake up!…wake up…" I sob, as I burry my face in the blankets next to her side. I pound on the bed railing.

"Wake up! Wake up damn it!" I scream in utter anguish. Touma is now wailing as he holds her hand.

It's getting colder.

"No! NO!" I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head back and forth slowly. When I open them, her breathing is rapid and Touma is screaming her name over and over.

The beeps are getting slower.

"It can't be! It can't be! IT CAN'T BE!" I scream at the ceiling and drop her hand as her breathing begins to slow.

"CLOUD!!" the resounding 'beep' resounds through my ears and I begin to scream and thrash, holding my head in my hands.

Everything hurts, and Touma is screaming along with me, he's crying, he's saying none sense.

Family.

Children.

Marriage.

I feel my knees crumble under me, and I pound on the marble floor.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!! **IT'S NOT FAAAAAIIIIRRR!!!!**" 

"**CLOUD!!!!"**

003 buries her face into 009's chest hearing the anguished screams, and there is a silence, only filled with tears and sobs.

One of their own…. One they barely knew… show could she be gone?

An explosion rocks the house and it's up to full alert. Suddenly, new screams fill the air, coming from downstairs.

It's an ambush, and both Mitsuko and Touma have been taken hostage.

"Let's go!" 004 yells and gets out his blaster.

"Where the hell is 002? As if loosing a member isn't bad enough, he's not even here to help!" 006 spouts in anger.

"Forget him, for now! Let's go! We can't loose another!" fighting back tears and anger at not being able to grieve, 009 forces the team to assemble, and they run out the door.

"Be careful!" Dr. Gilmore yells after them.

It is time to fight.

~*~

"So… how many are there?" 008 asks, his eyes narrowed as he holds his blaster close. 003 wipes her eyes and her eyes widen, using her radar.

"A hundred.. no two hundred!" her voice is choked and strained in anguish. 009 gently hugs her.

"It'll be alright."

"I just want peace."

"We all do.." 007 said softly.

"We have to fight now, but soon.. very soon, we will live in a perfect world.." 004 said, eyes downcast.

"let's get the job done right this time!" 006 says loudly and blasts a few of the cyborg drones with his fire. 

A sudden scream catches their attention and they stare as another bug type cyborg holds 0015 and Touma in the air. They are bound in a silkish cocoon type wrap, and both are still crying.

"Let them go right now!" 009 says with a frown, his eyes narrowed.

There is only so much one can take in a day!

"Ha.. foolish cyborg." A new voice penetrates their ears and 004 pushes the safety switch from his hand gun and holds it.

"Now."

"Lord Giovanni wishes to claim the cyborg." He separates Touma from 0015 and snarls at him, throwing him carelessly. 009 uses his supper speed to catch him and gently set him my 003 who checks to make sure he isn't hurt.

She is startled to find his eyes… they are clouded over, glazed, and he is obviously in grief.

"Who the heck is Lord Giovanni?" 007 asks, scratching his head.

"Listen and you might find out." 008 smirks a little. 

"Foolish cyborgs, leave and we will not harm you." The insect cyborg states, holding 0015 in a claw and dangling her over the edge of the cliff they were on.

"Your choice." He says, and the two hundred or so cyborg drone ready their weapons in unison, aiming it at the small circle of cyborgs.

"We could really use 002 right about now!" 007 says and readies his blaster. 003 wipes her eyes once more before taking her own blaster from its holster.

"Attack!" the insect bellows and the drones begin to close in.

"Hold them off as long as you can! I'm going to try to clear a path so 009 can try and rescue 0015!" 004 yells and begins to fire his hand gun, using his other hand for the blaster. 

He clears a line of soldiers with 009's help.

"Thanks 004!"

"No problem!" 004 gives a thumbs up and then sets his face into that of determination as he begins to shoot the drones, wincing as a bullet grazes his left side.

"There's too many of them" 003 yells as she watches 009 disappear, while trying to keep the drone cyborgs at bay while at the same time trying to protect Touma.

"Keep trying 003!" 007 calls, one eye closed and swelling where one of the drones had punched him. He slams his fist through another one's stomach and then blasts another's head off. He winces and presses his belly button, transforming himself into a bigger 007, and starts to fight them that way.

006, meanwhile, is switching on and off with blowing distress signals to 002 and blowing enemies into cinders as they try to enter the mansion through the hole they had burrowed to get to Touma and 0015.

"You wont get past me!" he blew another stream of fire, melting the metallic cyborgs on the spot.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream erupted and there was a pause. 

009 had been impaled by a claw, and 0015 was slipping from the other.

"This is the end of you cyborgs!"

TBC

A.N. did I REALLY kill off one of my favorite characters? Will 009 die? What bout 0015? Are they ALL going to die?!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. One reviewer! Thank you Queen of Duels!

It hurt.

Everything hurt, all over.

She groaned softly and opened her eyes, crying out in shock, realizing she was surrounded in icy hot blue and black flame.

She slowly sat up, grabbing her throbbing head. Blood was all over, all of it her own.

"Where… where am I?" a familiar voice penetrated her thoughts, and made her head throb worse, drawing a tear that crystallized into a blood red stone and fell into her hand. She stared wide eyed and in disbelief.

It was Mitsuko, and she was screaming…. But why?

**You are awake my daughter.**

An all too familiar voice penetrated, her eyes widened even more.

"Kassan?" she asked, her voice hopeful as she stared around her on all sides, searching for the familiar face she knew so well.

And she came, calmly walking through the flames, her golden eyes shinning in happiness.

**My daughter… I have missed you deeply.**

Her voice was deep and rich, so wise, so familiar and comforting that she forgot all about the pain a she wrapped her arms around her mother's furry neck, burying her face into the sweet smelling fur that smelled of the hunt, the den, her home… everything that had been taken from her.

But no tears fell, for they seemed to refuse to do so.

"Kassan!" she closed her eyes in remembrance as the warm, sand papery tongue wiped at her eyes and face.

**No more sadness and tears now, my daughter. Now, it is time to stand tall. **

"What are you talking about?" she asked, using the same wolf language she had learned all those years ago. Another scream ripped through the air and she again fell to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut.

**Your friends are in trouble. You must go! **

The flames all around intensified and the pain came back full force, making her scream in agony.

Push past it my daughter. I must go now… 

Before her very own eyes, her own mother began to disappear into the fire.

"NOOOO! KASSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" an energy started to surge around her, and the world she was in slowly started to fade, now filled by beeping machines and a started cry.

When she opened her eyes, everything she saw was tinted red. Her eyes glowed and Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kasumi had pushed themselves against the wall in shock. She slowly got up and stood, beneath her feet plants and grass began to grow. She began to walk, in almost a trance out the hole the cyborg drones had made.

Her right arm began to pulse and glow red, as well as her forehead. 

006 stepped back, shaking in fear as she slowly walked out of the rubble. She extended a hand towards one of  the groups of cyborg drones.

"Death." Her voice was low and haunting, and as she said this dark energy burst forth from her hand, annihilating the cyborgs were they stood.

"0014!" 003 exclaimed as the younger cyborg drew nearer, annihilating ay evil cyborg that she passed. She stopped before 009 where he had been drug. She extended her left hand and placed it on his chest were he had been impaled by the murderously claw of the insect cyborg.

"Life." She said softly, a tint of her old self showing through as white hot energy burst forth. 009 cried out as it bit into his flesh and began to pull and mend it back together.

"009!" 003 cried, dropping to her knees beside him as 0014 turned. Suddenly, large dragon wings shot through her back, splattering blood over the battlefield. They were deep ebony in color, and looked to be dotted with stars, like they held the sky.

"0014…" 009 murmured letting himself get cuddled by 003 who continued to sob his return.

Suddenly, the dragon wings began to flap slowly, and soon 0014 was levitating a foot off the ground, the plants still growing and blossoming under her feet. Some even had wrapped their way around her, and now, in addition to wearing black pajama pants, and tank top, a rose vine had wound itself around her, it's thorns piercing her skin and drawing, not red, but black blood. 

Her eyes began to glow brighter as she looked as she set eyes on the insect that held her friend in its clutches. Her friend's arm was shattered and it hung at a peculiar angle. There was a pause in the fighting.

"You came, Dragon."

"Let her go. Now." 0014's voice was deadly, and her eyes narrowed. 

"As you wish." 0015 gave a screech as he let her go… right over the cliff.

0014 was unaffected as several cries arose.

"You do not care anymore Dragon?" 0014 smirked, and suddenly 002 shot up in the air, a now unconscious 0015 in his arms.

"Don't tell me you forgot all about me?"

"Foolish cyborg!" the insect growled and took aim with it's antennae. Suddenly, 0014 lurched forward and held the antennae in her right hand, smirking at it' stricken expression as she slowly tore both antennae off in a clean move.

"Do you fear me?" there was no answer and she smirked.

"I can sense you are shaking. Know this." She easily grabbed the pincher as it made a move to her. She studied it.

"Such a nice robotic arm." She tightened the hold she had on it, and in return it began to crack. The cyborg screamed in pain.

"Know this 'dad'." She accented on the dad, gritting her teeth as she slowly began to twist and break the arm while the cyborg writhed in pain.

"So be it, if you ever touch one of my friends again." She cleanly snapped the arm. 

"I swear I will do much worse than break your cyborgs." She threw the arm overboard.

"I'll come after you." She raised her right hand, and the bandages began to ignite and burn to pieces as an eye opened on her forehead, it was purple, instead of brown like her normal eyes and she smirked, showing her fangs.

"I am… the Dragon." Dark energy pulsated from her arm, as a black dragon reared it's head and enveloped them both in a swirl of flames.

"0014!" 004 put a hand on 007's shoulder and shook his head. 

There was nothing they could do. 

When the inferno cleared, all that was left was a slightly burnt 0014. She wobbled on her feet and turned to face them. Her wings shrank into her back and her third eye closed while her eyes ceased to glow. But her brown eyes were empty, and she was teetering on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness. She slowly walked/stumbled to where 0015, 009, and Touma lay.

"I am sorry…" her eyes rolled back and she fell onto the ground, the plants cease to grow and her breaths come shallow and short.

"Is it over?" 007 asks in disbelief picking up an unconscious 0014, while 002 gently takes 0015 in his arms.

"No. This is just the beginning…" 004 sighs, and takes a still out of it Touam over his shoulders.

**Now you know what we are in for. You fought well. **

001 interprets their thoughts and there is a silence.

"With good teamwork, we will win." 009 say confidently, and then coughs slightly, leaning on 003.

"All we can do… is hope and pray." 005 says suddenly, and there is a silence in confirmation to that fact.

TBC??????????

A.N. dunno if I should end it here….


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Thankies for the reviews!

0015 groaned softly and opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light. Her left arm throbbed painfully and there was a soft beeping noise that was REALLY starting to get on her nerves.

"You're finally awake." She blinked, sitting up groggily.

"Dr. Gilmore?" she yawned slightly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of hours my dear." The old doctor smiled. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Where is she?!" she asked, and then stopped, wincing and grabbing her now plaster incased arm.

"Don't worry, 0014 is doing just fine, in fact if you look to your left you'll see she is sleeping quit peacefully for once." 0015 raised and eyebrow and turned. Sure enough, 0014 was neatly tucked in bed, her arms sticking out, hooked to IVs and other sorted machines. Taken on closer inspection, scars were cleanly visible.

"Do you perchance know where she got those scars of hers at such a young age." 0015 nodded, and was soon lost in thought and memory…

The two had been romping around for sometime when Mitsuko finally stopped their play.

_"What?" Cloud asked, plopping down on the floor, Shiboo did too, letting the still wounded girl lean on her._

_"Where did you get all those scars?" Mitsuko too plopped down on the floor, her eyes trained to her best friend who looked sad for a moment, before grinning  proudly and held up her arm, shoving away the sleeve a bit._

_"I used to play with my brothers and sisters a lot. Lets see… Kuronuwa gave this one to me and Shinnea gave me this one. Oh! And this one was from Chugiak." She laughed._

_"But.. what about the ones on your back?" her face darkened a little._

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"k… let's play hide and go seek! You're it!"_

_"K!" _

"Some of them were received when she romped around with her family when she was little. She refused to tell me about the others."

"I see. How are you feeling?"

"Other than my arm feeling like crap? I'm peachy!" 0015 grinned and slowly stood up, wobbling slightly. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, so… is Touma o.k?" 

"He fell asleep and we couldn't pry his hands off of your friend." Dr. Gilmore chuckled and 0015 peered over the side to see Touma leaning on the bed, clutching 0014's hand like if he blinked she would be gone.

"She really did die.. didn't she?"

"Yes, it puzzles me on how she could have revived herself." 0015 shook her head,

"You never can trust her to go down without a fight. Always has been that way. She's our little trooper."

"'m not a baby…." A groggy voice said.

"..?" 0015 raised an eyebrow and 0014's eyes slowly opened a crack, and her brown orbs looked around the room.

"Hey.. did ya miss me?" 

"CLOUD-CHAN!" 0015, forgetting she AND her friend were wounded, launched herself at her and hugged her.

"Heeey…" 0014 opened her eyes a bit more, one not opening fully as it was swollen.

"That hurts.." 0015 stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Glad your back."

"Was I ever gone?"

"You were legally dead for over ten minutes, I'm afraid." Dr. Gilmore smiled as she slowly sat up, grabbed her head.

"Ugh… koala… No wonder why I feel like I've been run over by the stupid limo again." She blinked and picked up her left hand, it was heavy, probably because Touma had latched onto it.

"I'm so touched." She faked wiping a tear away.

"I have a clean bill of health, right?"

"Pretty much." Dr. Gilmore smiled, slowly making his way to turn off the heart monitors as both of them removed the wires from themselves. 0014 blinked and held up her right hand, noticing something. There was a silver chain wrapped around her hand, and she opened her hand to see the dark red tear gem. She blinked, and suddenly her eyes grew saddened.

"Hey.. what day is it?"

"It's March 28, why?" Dr. Gilmore blinked when both girls seemed to get sad.

"May I have some clothes? I need some air, been cooped up way too long!" 0014 turned on a happy face and slowly slipped the unusual necklace around her neck.

"I'll be right back then." Dr. Gilmore smiled.

"Cloud…"

"Don't Mitsuko. I'm fine, now help me wake Touma-kins up!" she grinned and soon 0015 had a smile on her face.

"OMG Touma! Cloud is stripping!" 0014's face reddened and Touma blinked open his eyes.

"Not in public sweetie.." he mumbled and fell back to sleep. Both girls giggled and suddenly 0015's eyes brightened.

"Touma! Breakfast!" immediately his head shot up and he looked around.

"Where? Where?!" hearing laughter he blinked and looked around. His eyes finally settled on 0014. His eyes became all misty.

"Kitten!" he yelled and latched himself to her, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Never ever do that to me! You really had me worried!" he began to say sweet nothing and she blushed.

"I'm fine Touma. So is Mitsuko, and so are you. Chill." She plastered on a smile, obviously a fake one.

"You don't seem to be yourself."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired! Ah, there's Dr. Gilmore!" 

"Here." Two sets of clothes were easily tossed at both girls.

"I'll leave you two to get changed, come on Touma." Touma blinked and then grinned.

"Need me to sta-" he suddenly found a hand over his mouth.

"Finish and I'll knock you senseless." 0015 grinned evilly and Touma backed away.

"I give up, just teasing!" he laughed.

"See you two upstairs." He waved and soon the door closed, 0014 ripped out her IV and swung her legs over the side of the bed, wincing. 

Her forehead and torso were covered with bandages, so was her right arm, and she wore new pajama pants and a new pajama top.

"Got me good, that he did." She smiled and blinked when 0015 starred.

"What?"

"Stop the façade. I learned how to see through it, and so did Touma. You're sad." 0014 sighed and slowly turned her back to her friend, sliding her shirt over her head, but leaving the sports bra on, she sighed. Her back was full of long and short scars.

0015 cringed, she had never liked looking at them, so she too turned her back and began changing tops.

"You're scared. You're wondering how I got them."

"I-"

"It's o.k. Most would want to know. I'll make you a deal, as long as you don't tell anybody, I'll tell you my story." 0014 zipped up her jeans and slowly pulled a new shirt over her head, wincing slightly.

0015 finished and turned around to see her friend undoing her hair and letting it fall down to the middle of her back, it was untamed and a bit dirty, but the smell still remained the same through it all., She too let her hair fall and ran her fingers through it, only to bring it back to the high ponytail. 0014 too pulled her hair back and sighed as 0015's gaze met her back, and seemed to peer straight through to her soul.

"A long time ago… my life was even worse than it is now."

"It's not bad right now."

"Don't interrupt if you want me to continue." 0014 said softly and closed her eyes in remembrance.

"Before I came to my family of the wood, I lived in the country with my mother and father… and… baby brother. My mother and father…they always fought, and me and my little brother, Jamie, were always so scared, back then…"

"Whenever they fought we'd have to run to the bathroom, which was bolted shut if you pressed the correct pin numbers in. In there, we had everything from food to our comfort objects. Mine was a stuffed dog, while his was a teddy bear, in fact, I still have them stored in something I designed. They are in a locket inside my necklace. I made it when I was bout four, maybe three."

"I was very smart." She smiled a little.

"It was March 28 when my mother, Shiboo, died, and it was March 28 when I lost everything."

"The house had been unusually cold, and I had sensed something foreboding as soon as I woke up. During breakfast.. during breakfast.." she began to shake, and she gripped the safety bars on the side of the bed. 0015 made a move to comfort her, but was stopped when she held out a hand, forcing her to remain motionless.

"I shouldn't have mouthed off, but I did. I didn't want to b beaten anymore. I didn't want to watch my mother be beaten. I didn't want Jamie to live like that… so that is when he used a whip and chains to beat me near death…" her voice became shaky again and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"He forced me awake, and he slowly beat my mother until the breath stopped coming from her! She died, right in front of me, and I could do nothing! Nothing! I ran then, taking Jamie with me, promising him I would protect him, but I couldn't! He took him right from my hands Mitsuko! Right from me!" her knees collapsed. and she struggled with her words.

"He laughed. Told me how worthless I am, and slowly derived scream from him, and he fell to my feet as my 'father' sped away." She sighed and let her head rest on the cool mettle.

"Jamie's last words were, 'In heaven… will I have a great big sister like you? And, when we meet… can we be happy… and like the song.. pour out the rain? Can we big sister? Can we really meet and pour out the rain… and…. And give the world a future?'… he smiled, so smart for someone of about three and he was gone. His little soul was swept away… and I ran. I ran from everything and dropped what I was. Shiboo found me, taught me the language, and brought me into the pack." There were a few minutes of sobbing silence.

"Cloud…"

"No, I'm fine… it's just… aw forget it.." 0014 looked up and there was another smile plastered to her face as she got up.

"Look, I'll be fine, just need some alone time now k?"

"K…" 0015 trailed off as 0014 began the decent up the stairs.

"Hey.. worrying so much will give you wrinkles."

"Heh, right, lets get upstairs." 0015 smiled and joined her friend in going up the stairs.

"I'm going to go get some food, you?" 0015 asked.

"I…I am going to get a few things and go outside." She turned and began to leave, tail swishing and turned suddenly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. You know I always get a bit mopey around this time anyway."

"Yeah… right… Be careful. I'm sure Byaken, Fang and Candy missed you."

"Right. See ya!" 0014 turned once more and waved. 0015 watched her go, sighed, and then set out for the kitchen, missing the reunion of 0014 and her beloved animals.

~*~*~*~*~

0014 sighed  and lay back onto Byaken's fur, the sun shining through the tree branches above her. She raised a hand and shielded her eyes.

"Life and death. Each power is held in my hands. So.. what can 0015 do? Healing?" she sighed and closed her eyes, lowering her hand and taking a deep breath.

"Kassan…. Jamie… I'm sorry…" she gripped the tear gem on her silver necklace as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

Five minutes later she opened her eyes and surveyed the stuff she had gotten from the house.

"Let's see. Incense, incense burners, scented oil, candles, two strings of paper lanterns, four solid poles, a blanket, pretty paper, three really small candles, a rope net, and some matches." She sighed.

"I probably should get started… ne Byaken?" the tiger opened one eye and she rolled her eyes.

"Lazy bones, when you get up, I'll be at the beach." She slowly got up and took the bag which contained everything but the poles, she then picked up said poles and began walking, smiling when Fang, Byaken, and even little Candy followed.

"Thank you… my friends. Shall we find a good place?" Candy yipped and jumped ahead.

"Alright then! You can find it!" Byaken nudged her leg with a knowing look and she smiled.

"You are like my mother and father of the wood, you and Fang, that you are." She sighed and smiled, her sensitive ears catching excited barks, Candy claimed she had found the perfect spot.

"Let's go!" all three began a job to candy who had picked out a splendid cove with cliffs on all sides.

~*~*~*~

"Is 0014 in here?" Touma asked tiredly of 007 who shook his head, pausing on his typewriter.

"Nope, haven't seen her all day, but heard she's doing much better."

"Yeah, I saw her and then she just up and vanished! I've been looking all day, and I've asked almost everyone except 0015…." He trailed off and suddenly he bolted out of the room, leaving a puzzled 007 behind.

"0015!!!!!!!!" the cyborg in question winced and finished her snack. She had been avoiding Touma all day, using any technique available. Whether it be bribing people to pretend they hadn't seen her or ducking into vacant rooms and closets, but she knew he would find her, and sure enough there he was at the kitchen door, panting.

"Tell me, where did she go?"

"Who?" 

"Don't play dumb! Where is Cloud!"

"I dunno, haven't seen her since we parted ways."

"Mitty… please.." he pulled out the puppy dog eyes and she winced.

"Look, today is a day or mourning for her, leave her alone… oh fine! I'll show you where she said she'd be when she snuck in to get the scissors!" 

"Thank you!"

"Hn… damn you…"

"Love you too Mitty-chan."

~*~*~*~

0014 sighed as she finished stretching the rope net over the top of the four poles. She had been working all afternoon to get the poles into the ground while Byaken, fang, and candy played in the ocean or lazed about.

"Now for the lanterns." She took the strings of lanterns from the sack and began the slow process of hanging them all around. It took her about five minutes and she surveyed her work, smiling and nodding a bit in satisfaction as she took the large blanket from the bag and slowly spread it out on the sand. Dr. Gilmore had assured her it was all right for her to use it like that. She took the large incense burners from her bag and set them at the two front poles, the ones closest to the sea and put the incense in them. She then put lined up the candles she had gotten from Mr. Kasumi leading away from either burner in a small path to the ocean. 

The sun had now just begun to set as she sat down in the middle of the blanket, after taking off her shoes of course, and she took the paper form the sack, smoothing it out even though it wasn't wrinkled. One of the pieces had blue cherry blossoms, another yellow cherry blossoms, and the third pink cherry blossoms. She gently took each one in hand and smothered them with the scented oil before gently folding each one into a complicated boat about half a foot long and four inches tall. She took the three small candles and placed them along the back which dipped in to just the right length and diameter. 

She sighed and set them before her and slowly got up and removed from the bag several more pieces of paper, these pieces plain whit in color with writing on them. She also removed the matches from the bag and began to light all the lanterns, candles, and incense. The sun was almost down, and now a soft glow was cast inside the cute little shelter. Byaken curled up with Fang and Candy, watching as 0014 slowly reached under her shirt and brought out the tear gem and a silver heart chapped locket. She took the later off and slowly held it in her shaking hand. 

Fang nuzzled her and she closed her eyes.

"You remind me so much of my mother…" she doubled over in tears and buried her face into Fang's neck, hugging her. After a few minutes she quieted and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry.." she said in familiar wolf language, Fang seemed to understand and pressed her nose against 0014's cheek, as if saying 'I'm here and you needn't be afraid anymore'. Even Byaken seemed to understand and roared softly in encouragement.

"It's been so long since I've opened this locket…" she sighed softly and looked at it, a tear splashed onto it and with shaky, trembling hands she opened it. A bright light shot out of it, and when it cleared a worn teddy bear, a beautiful Japanese sakura blossom hair pin, a doll, a necklace full of blue, shiny, glass beads and dog fangs, and dog stuffed animal lay at her feet. Immediately her eyes teared up and she hugged them close.

"Jamie… mom…. Kassan…" her shoulders shook as the tears poured like steady rivers from her eyes. She sobbed long, and she sobbed in soft wails. Her animals nuzzled her, trying to bring comfort that just would not come. 

She cried until the sky was dark and the stars came out, the candles being her only light now and the air smelling of the sweet incense. 

She didn't even notice the people that watched her as she slowly lay the items on the blankets, the animals respectfully stayed clear and she picked up the three boats, the paper with writing, scissors, three bottles, and matches. 

She walked to the water's edge, to where the candle path ended and fell to her knees. She began to sing softly as she slowly prepared her items.

"I'm not a child now 

I can take care of myself 

I mustn't let them down now

Mustn't let them see me cry" she slowly set the boats in a straight line and began to get the matches out.

"I'm fine, I'm fine 

I'm too tired to listen

Too old to believe all these childish stories.." she paused, another tear falling down her face and slipping onto the sand.

"There is no such thing as faith, and trust, and… pixie dust.." another tear rolled down the other cheek and she paused in opening the match box.

"I try but it's so hard to believe 

I try but I can't see what you see I try, I try, I try." She pulled out a match and stared at it, two more tears making their trek down her face.

"My whole world is changing I don't know where to turn 

I can leave you waiting but I can't stay and watch the city burn 

Oh… watch it burn" she lit the match, and started to let it burn, not having the heart yet to lit the candles.

"Cause, I try but it's so hard to believe 

I try but I can't see what you see I try, I try, I try." She just starred out at the water, watching the ripples make the moon's image shimmer.

"I try and try to understand the distance in between the love I feel, 

The things I fear and every single dream.." tears once more filled her eyes as she held another match in her shaking hands. 

"I can finally see it 

Now I have to believe all those precious stories… 

The whole world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust." Saying this.. she opened her eyes, the tears still flowing as she looked up to the stars.

"So I'll try because I finally believe 

I'll try because I can see what you see 

I'll try…I'll try, 

I'll try to fly…" she murmured the last line and the tears stopped, with jut one last one dropping to the ground. She picked up the boat with the yellow cherry blossoms and sighed softly, resisting the urge to cry and break down. 

"Mom. I was only four when you died… but I remember your smiling face.. how you always used to pick me up.. I miss you…" she picked up a piece of paper and looked at the writing.

"On sunny days you smiled, 

On the days of rain you smile too.

No matter what happened…

You helped us all through.

You cleansed my every wound,

Brought happiness to my heart..

A-and when you fell that day,

The whole world… came…apart…" her shoulders shook and heart wrenching sobs escaped her lips.

"To whoever finds this note,

I know it won't be missed...

And every day I mourn you...

And to your soul, be blessed.." she gently sealed the letter and tucked it into the lightweight bottle and tied it onto the small boat. With shaking hands she lit the candle and waded into the water, and set it afloat.

"I love you… mother…" she slowly journeyed back to where the other two boats lay and picked up the one with pink cherry blossoms, and took out another piece of paper.

"My darling mother of the wood,

The love I feel for you is deep,

I will never let your image go,

And to your soul I know God keeps.

Blessed are those wondrous days,

Of which you taught me with care,

Gave me brothers and sisters,

And a soul that was kind and fair.

I'll never forget your message,

The one you always teach,

No one has right to take life form another,

Is always what you preach..

I kept close to that word,

Followed it throughout my days,

Never shall I slay another living soul,

For that is just our way." Tears came once more.

"I have learned to let go… my wood mother… my Kassan…" she gently stuffed the note in the second bottle, tied it to the boat and wadded out once more. She let loose a mournful howl and lit the candle, then let the boat go afloat.

"The winds are changing, my wood mother…" again she journeyed back and held the last little boat with tender care.

"Jamie…. My Jamie.." she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Why? Why wouldn't I protect you!?" she punched the soft earth beneath.

"It's not fair.." she wiped her eyes and read her last poem in a soft whisper.

"You were my special boy,

You were a happy child,

You loved to dance about,

And think of things so wild..

You dreamt of all the things,

I would tell you each day,

Wishing that our pain..

Would hopefully go away. 

But sadly nothing I could do..

Would ever let you stay…." She could read no more and stuffed it into the bottle, gently taking a match in hands. She closed her eyes in silent pain and slowly lit it, lighting the candle aflame.

"I love you.. Little brother." She wadded out once more and set the small boat afloat. She went back to land, and watched small lightly slowly fade, tears coming from her eyes in uncontrollable fashion. She knew she could not stop them.

"I hope… I hope you get to pour out the rain… little brother… my little Jamie.." she whispered and slowly got up, blowing each candle out as she went, and wiping at her eyes. She wiped her feet before crawling onto the blanket and took another from her bag a she curled up with her precious items and animals.

It had been too long of a night, and soon all four were snoozing in a deep sleep.

From around the corner there were sniffling sounds as the two spies made themselves known by crawling from their hiding places.

"So… she lost everything.. didn't she?" Touma asked, wiping his eyes and dusting  off his pants. 0015 nodded and sniffled some more.

"Come on, let's go." 00015 turned to leave, and seeing as though she wasn't being followed she turned.

"Touma?"

"I don't care if you go back, but I wont leave her here alone." He smiled and 0015 sighed.

"Then I'm staying too. No telling what you two would do out here."

"Hey! I am SO not like that!"

"Sssh! We don't want her to wake up you dimwit!" 0015 scolded as she removed her shoes and climbed onto the small platform of blankets, Touma following her example.

"Must have taken her a long time to make this, ne?" Touma smiled, crawling under the blanket and wrapping his arms around 0014 gently, trying not to wake her.

"Yeah." 0015 cradled under the blankets as well, snuggling Fang and Candy. 

"So… you gonna tell me what exactly happened?"

"Nope, I promised I wouldn't." 

"Oh… I see…"

"Don't worry, she'll tell when it's time. For now, all we can really do is let her take care of us, it makes her feel better." Touma chuckled softly, and nuzzled 0014's neck and let his breathing even out as he slowly closed his eyes.

"G'night.."

"G'night…" and soon, all three of them were sleeping underneath the starry sky, and the last candle, burned out.

TBC

A.N. I do NOT own the song "I'll Try" from Peter Pan 2-Return to Neverland. Please R&R, and I guess I'm sorry about the longness, lol XD


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Yay… reviews! I am happy…. I must laugh. Ha ha ha… need more sleep ^^()

0015 groaned and snuggled further into the warmness encasing her when a sharp light pierced through her eyelids, and a wonderful smell penetrated her nose. She groaned.

"Too early.." she whined, curling up into a tight little ball. A chuckle was heard.

"Wake up you sleepy head, breakfast is ready!" 0015 cracked open an eye to see a groggy, but smiling Touma above her. She rolled her eyes and gave a yelp when the blankets were abruptly pulled away from her, and she sat up to glare at 0014 who smiled and folded the blanket.

"Fish is by the fire."

"Hn.. 0014? Demo.. you always sleep in!" 0014 opened her eyes, looked puzzled for a minute, and then grinned, winking.

"well today is a new day, and a weight is off my chest." Still damp blonde hair hung about to her lower back, and it was all tangled.

"I thought you always took your hair up.."

"I had to catch breakfast stupid, and it's gonna burn if you don't get up." 0015 grumbled and got up and joined Touma by the fire, sitting down on some driftwood that had been brought up from the ocean. As evidence to that, fresh sea salt still clung to it.  0014 soon joined them and sat down cross-legged on a mound of seaweed and gently took three fish that were roasting on stick from the fire and handed one to each of her friends.

"Don't worry, already been gutted and everything." She smiled and gently took a bite of hers, her small fangs sinking into the fresh meat and a smile worked it's way onto her face, even though their were dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you o.k.?" Touma asked softly and she smiled.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" she never lost the smiling façade.

"Last night…"

"I know.." her face relaxed and she stopped eating and rested her arms on her legs, looking at the sea.

"I'm pretty much over it…" she smiled and turned her attention to where Byaken, Fang, and Candy were munching on their own fish. 

"And with friends like you all, all will continue to be fine."

"Cloud.."

"I'm fine.. really I am." She put a smile on her face and shot a glance over at 0015.

"How's the arm?" 0015 held up her arm and laughed.

"It's perfectly fine." Touma snickered and poked it.

"Ow!!!" she snatched her arm away and gave Touma, who tried to look innocent while nibbling his fish, a heated glare which sent 0014 into a fit of small laughs, which made Byaken come over to investigate. 0014 said something in a mix of growls and purrs and other assorted animalistic sounding sounds and Byaken licked her face before rejoining the small feast with his 'wife' and 'daughter'.

"what did you say?" Touma asked.

"I said he'd better get his furry butt over there before it was all gone and he had to catch his own." 0014 laughed a bit and 0015 collapsed in a giggle fit, causing 0014 to raise an eyebrow and give her an odd look as she gently wagged her tail and finished her fish.

"What type of fish is this?"

"Dunno, I just got it out of the ocean." 0014 laughed and stood up, throwing her sticks into the small fire and wiggling her ears about causing Touma and 0015 to laugh. 

"What?"

"You look funny when you do that." 0014 turned up her nose and put her hands on her hips dramatically, in a fake huff.

"Oh really?" she asked, sneaking her tail around her waist and wagging it's tip back and forth.

"Let's see how You figure out how a tail works!"

"I was meaning to ask you that, how Did you do all that cool stuff earlier." 0014 shrugged and sighed, sitting back down.

"I had a dream, and when I woke up all I thought about was you and Touma and all our other new friends. I kept thinking of Shiboo.. and mom… and Jamie…" her eyes looked down and there was silence for a few minutes.

"Guess I'm not as over it as I thought, ne?" without waiting for an answer she stood up and walked over to her little hut thing and began to pack up, while at the same time talking.

"I was thinking about your power too…" she finally redirected her attention to them and paused in taking down the last string of lanterns.

"Oh?" 0015 turned around and looked at her with interest as she carefully packed away the stuff she had taken down. All that remained were the four poles and she began to work on loosening the front one to the left. 

"Yeah…" she said after a few more moments of uneasy silence.

"I think I understand our basic matters of power, and I plan to experiment with you." She grinned. And started working on another pole.

"Here, let me get this one." Touma smiled and walked to the one parallel to her.

"Thanks Tou-chan."

"No problem kitten." He winked as she blushed and 0015 giggled, throwing her own stick into the fire and moving the last pole, beginning to help loosen it from the sand bellow.

"So, what makes you think I'll let you use me as an experiment?" There were a few moment of silence.

"Becuasei'llletyouusemeforamakeovereventhoughidon'twantyouto!" 0014 winced and opened an eye.

"What?" 0015 asked. 0014 sighed.

"I'll let you give me a makeover." 

It took a total of five seconds for 0015 to register this in her brain.

And she promptly screamed in joy.

"YES! YAY YAY YIPPIE YIPPIE YAY!" she squealed and began to bounce around like an idiot. 0014 sighed and looked to the sky.

"God have mercy…" she muttered and abruptly found herself in the arms of Touma.

"Don't worry, I'll love you no matter how you look." He gently stroked one of her fox ears and she sighed in pleasure, leaning against him and closing her eyes. It wasn't like the first time, how afterwards she had hurt so badly. 

Twas probably because she had been fixed since then.

"So.. wanna go back now?" 0015 asked eyes all sparkly at the thought of giving the makeover of the century to her best friend. 

"Sure.. why not?" 0014 smiled and picked up the four poles, and gently stacked them at the base of the cliff surrounding the cove. 

"I'm sure they'll be worried."

"Nah, I told them where we were going." 0015 beamed and 0014 sighed in frustration.

"And here I thought I had picked a secret spot."

"No, actually, they said this is where they store something called the 'dolphin' or what not, I think it's an invisible boat or something." 0014 sighed.

"No such thing."

"Fine! Maybe they watch dolphins or something."

"I don't know you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out!"

"Now.. now-"

"Hey! I am NOT stupid!"

"Really? Could have fooled me!"

"Why you!"

"Come on let's go…"

"Stay out of this Touma!"

"Yes ma'ams.."

"Come on, let's go! Byaken! Fang! Candy!"

"You can't get out of this fight so easily 0014!"

"Really? I thought I could… RUN!"

"0014! GET BACK HERE!"

TBC

A.N. Sorry, no normal cyborgs this time, just a happy fun filled moment with the newbies, plenty of fun with the older ones next time!


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. goodness… I feel so flipping bad about not updating.. I'm sorry… it's just.. hard times have descended upon me.. **sniffle**

**And not, the black dragon is not a reminiscent of Hiei, lol. I've had this character in mind a LONG time before I ever started watching Yu Yu Hakusho. In fact, dragons have ALWAYS interested me.**

**So now you know, I'll continue.**

The darkness was eerie and a fierce storm blew and raged on outside.  Floodwaters threatened to seep into the temporary threshold where the man sat. His entire figure was shrouded in said darkness. Occasionally a flash of sliver shinned through the blackness. From hat exactly one could no be sure, all that was clear was that it was there.

Another thing became evident; the figure was sitting in a chair, and the said chair was squeaking in protest as it was tipped to rest on its back legs.

Suddenly, large doors creaked and another shadowy figure made itself present. It was obviously a man, and he was cloaked in a black uniform with silver buttons. Clasped above his heart was a brooch. Said brooch was a peculiar sort, for it was evidently clear that one of the main focuses was a human skull. The eyes of the skull were made of the deepest ruby, and the silver it was made out of was flecked with bits of black. But even more surprising was the thing that curled around the skull, gouging out one of its eyes. Twas a dragon, and its eyes were a blood red, while its scales were made of silver, a deep blue, blood red, and black, so dark it seemed unreal.

The figure shrouded in darkness and mystery finally spoke. His voice was a familiar, deep, and frightening sound; and it seemed to shake the building. 

"Speak." And that was all he said.

The man who had recently entered shakily fell to his knees and bowed, brow touching the cold, linoleum, floor. His body shook so violently that he appeared to be having a seizure, and probably could have forced the plates on a fault line to increase their motion so rapidly, that the earth itself would have been split into two opposing halves. 

"Y-y-yes s-s-s-s-s-sir." The man stuttered, and remained on his knees, his head slightly bowed instead of touching the floor now. He seemed bravest of all men, but even he could not look into the eyes of a cold-hearted monster, born from the deeps of the fiery inferno that is Hell. 

The man sitting in the elegant chair that, as a brief, dim, light showed, had the same dragon as on the brooch curling around it, its head resting near the man's face, which was still blacked out except for his now open, deadly looking ruby red eyes.

"T-The in-infiltration units w-w-we s-sent in f-failed t-to kill…. B-but the power o-of your Excellency's d-d-daughter h-h-has b-been r-recognized. S-s-s-s-s-s-she is t-teaching th-the goddess."

"I see…" the figure tapped his fingers against an armrest. More silver glinted for a fraction of a second and a feral smirk could be seen faintly.

"Perfect, all is going to plan…" he let out a low, overwhelmingly daunting, laugh that echoed throughout each cavern in his threshold. The man below him cowered even more, looking nothing more than a trodden animal that had just saw its life flash before its eyes, knowing that soon it would cease to survive in this world, and journey on to the next.

The figure sensed this and couldn't help but chuckle and sneer at the man's expense. 

"Leave me Schrader… gather up the forces; we seize her at dawn. Then… and only then will the final piece come to an abrupt end, and finally…. Our little Dragon and our little goddess's potentials will be met."

"Then… let's see what the little cyborgs will do when my dragon is the one they are up against…" ruby eyes flashed, and the man threw back his head back, and laughed a bone-chilling laugh that sent the other man away at a gallop.  

The door slammed and the man in the chair stood up, flinging the chair behind him as he continued to laugh hysterically, the air about him rippling with fire, hatred, and evil. 

The chair splintered at the bottom of the steps and the lightening crackled in fierce ferocity whilst the thunder let an ear splitting boom.

The man was now revealed as lightening illuminated the room.

He was not a man. Each inch of his used to be skin had been replaced with scales in similar fashion to the dragon on the brooch. His face, which used to be flatter stretched out in a muzzle like fashion, and instead of a nose, on the tip of the said muzzle there were two nostril holes that were now flared a blood red tongue flicked between rows upon rows of sharp, razor like, teeth. 

This creature's body was equally twisted in a snakelike fashion. His arms were longer, and his finger were not fingers, neither were his hands! They were sharp talons that yearned to dig into one's skin, and dried blood was flecked on the ebony tips.

His legs were even twisted, in that the knees bent the wrong way, and his feel had also grown longer, and each foot supported three toes and talons that gleamed menacingly. These two were covered in blood.

Emerging from the creature's back was a long tail, and there started the spikes that gradually started getting bigger and worked their selves all the way up to the creature's head.

The creature didn't wear normal clothes, instead large, bulky shoulder pads with spikes, a tunic, baggy pants and boots that went up to the creature's knees, where the pants were tucked in. It also wore a dark, flowing cloak and on a belt was a large katana, unsheathed, it, too, dripping with a blood.

The creature, spawned from the deeps of Hell still cackled, and the storm raged on with frightening speed and fury of the gods that wrenched their iron clad chains, just to demolish this fowl creature that had descended upon the peaceful planet of Earth.

TBC!!

A.N. well… what do y'all think? Cool that I changed plot over to villain for a while? R&R!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. Oh my god! I'm so sorry! *Bows at the readers' feet* it's been so long, and for that, I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me? 

Chapter 14

_Of all things, how could it have ended this way? How could we have lost everything just over our energy? What's going to happen to us? Thought like that ran through her head as she accepted the energy head on. Pain rippled through her body, causing her to cry out in scream._

_"NOOO!" a similar scream met her ears, even as she plunged into the sea bellow. It couldn't end like this! It wasn't right! None of it was! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! She cast a look at the sky and all the people she had come to know, and then she hit the freezing water, and felt her body slowly begin to sink…._

_So this is how it ends? She thought sadly. Remorse filled her. Of all the ways, it had to be this. Against Her. Against Him. It hurt more than the thousands of knives filled with brutal cold plunging into her. Was this really how she was going to die….? Knowing what they had discovered only a few short hours ago, she knew. And it hurt not only her body, but also her heart…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of them sat around, just staring. A soft tapping noise seemed to be the only sound. 0014 had relayed her test results to Dr. Gilmore, who had been more than happy to assist in the physical and mental readings of the two cyborgs and their powers. 

So far from trial and error tests had proved that while in water, 0015 grew fish-like appendages and scales all over her body. Mental tests proved that an odd energy had manifested itself in her body. Now Dr. Gilmore was running a scan on a sample of it and the energy found in 0014's body. 

"What's the test say?" 004 asked when a shrill beeping signaled the end of the testing procedure. Dr. Gilmore's brow furrowed as he read the information aloud.

"It says their energies were designed to combat each other. There's some old text written here… about their pasts. I'll try to zoom in and decode it." Their breaths were held in their throats as they waited. Suddenly, the older man fell back, sweat breaking down from his forehead. 003 screamed and clamped her hands over her ears. There was a harsh ringing sound. So high in pitch it traveled to everyone's ears soon after 003's. 0014 fell to the ground and all of the cyborgs clamped their hands over their ears. It was so loud.

"003!" 009 screamed, and made a dash for her. He held her tenderly in his arms. The sound was nearly unbearable for even him, so he had a grave idea how bad it was for 003. 

"0015, what are you doing?" As if in slow motion, heads swiveled to 0015. Her face was unreadable, her eyes glazed over. She moved towards Dr. Gilmore who blinked, confused.

"What are you-" he was cut off as cold fingers began to squeeze his windpipe. The older man choked and wheezed, clawing at her hands.

From that point on, everything was haywire. Crazy, unruly, frighteningly surreal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She looked up at the shafts of light coming through to her watery imprisonment as she continued to plunge into the depths, faster and faster she went, spiraling out of control. She couldn't breathe in the water this time. She knew it. She knew it so well and fear gripped her. _

_She thought about that slow minute of realization. Everything had been crazy. So very crazy. Somehow they had gotten Dr. Gilmore free; and then a fire had broken out, and they were all forced into the rain. And then, that was when her heart broke into a million pieces. When she had to forsake everything to save her new friends. To kill her own soul, agonizingly slow…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0014 stared, grouped with the other cyborgs as 0015 smiled maliciously and licked dr. Gilmore's blood from her fingers. Her eyes were narrowed and showed no sign of the girl they had come to know. Beside her, Touma slowly rose to. 

"What's going on?" 007 shouted.

"I'm not sure.." 008 trailed off when Dr. Gilmore coughed.

"A program. Black Ghost has a program in them, they're not who they were.." he coughed and Dr. Kasumi crouched by him, gently winding cloth over the doctor's badly scratched throat.

"You must rest now." Kasumi ordered. Dr. Gilmore made no move to retort. 

0014 went into a form of shock and she slowly stood up, advancing on her friend and her fiancé. She held out her hands, her eyes spilling over with tears. It wasn't fair.. it wasn't fair at all.

"Mitsuko…Touma." She winced when they threw her cold looks and slapped at her hands harshly. She didn't care about the pain. She didn't, not anymore. They couldn't be gone, they couldn't. They were her closest friends, all the human family she had left. 

"You are all I have." She whispered softly, "Don't leave me!" The cyborgs watched in shock as Touma harshly slapped her away. A mechanical voice came over.

"You wonder why you found me so fast?" there was a cold, calculating laugh. "I am not Touma you fool! Touma is long since dead!" 0014's eyes widened in shock. 

"Mitsuko?" she whispered, searching her friend's face for any sign of humanity.

"She's under my control now." The voice, her Father's voice. Laughing. Just as it had when she had fought the bug cyborg. 0014 shook.

"Touma may be gone… but Mitsuko isn't!" desperate. She was desperate. A new voice, behind her.

"0015! Don't forget your humanity! Its that special place inside of you! Don't forget it!" 004? 0014 thought. Why, why him? Why should he care? IS it because he treasures his own humanity? Thoughts swirled in a tornado of feelings. Hurt, pain, sorrow… why?

0014 felt so removed from reality. 002 he struck Touma… or Touma's shell. Touma couldn't be dead though. He knew the poem, he knew everything. She felt so lost. 0014 felt as though a hole had been torn through her. Why? She wanted to scream, why?!

_It is because he knows what will hurt you. _001's voice entered her mind. He blocked 003 from a shard of energy that lashed out at him. 0014 looked at them dizzily. She felt so weak, and yet so powerful. 001 was guiding her to something, and she couldn't even tell what he was saying anymore. How pitiful.

007 changed into a bird and made a dive at Touma. At the last moment he shot his laser, but it didn't seem to have too much of an effect. He changed back into a  human and 002 made his own dive. 005 took his turn and then threw a large chunk of rock. Touma's arm flew, there was a spray of sparks. But Touma didn't seem to be effected. He continued to advance.

"Continue hitting him!" 002 yelled, switching his blaster to its more powerful mode. Touma then moved, he was shielding 0015. She was gathering energy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Her eyes closed as she recalled the scene. The energy was being gathered from the body. It was pure energy. Pure white, icy hot, beautiful energy. Without that energy 0015 would die. _

_She wanted to sob. Her friend. Her friend… she wanted to cry out, but she wanted to hold her breath as long as she could. In her mind she knew when she died, she would run. Run free with her mother in Heaven. She'd see Shiboo. _

_She let her tears mingle with that of the ocean water. She remembered what happened next. 006, he burnt Touma to a crisp, leaving nothing but his mental chip. The chip downloaded from the real Touma. The dead Touma. Pain ripped at her heart again. A small whimper, escaping air bubbles. She was going to die soon. She knew it. But she wanted to remember it all.._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0014 stared in chock as the memory chip fell to the ground. Inside she was screaming as all around her, her world shattered. Slowly her body began to work again. She felt herself moving, standing up. Energy flowed from her. One side was life.. the other was death. The bandages melted. Death wanted out, but life wanted to control it. Inside 0014 as spinning, loosing it. She didn't want to fight. She didn't want to fight at all.

"Move." The command was soft. All around plants sprung up, pulling the cyborgs apart, away from her.

"0014! Don't!" she couldn't register whose voice it was, but the plants were struggling. 007 tried changing shape, but it didn't work. 

"This is my fight!" she yelled, and then gently coaxed the plants to scoot the doctors out of the way. Somehow, she knew this was her purpose. Her Father wanted pain to come to her. He had always wanted that. Always. Realization came to her.  

He started the fire.

He was the one who suggested them.

He was the one who killed Touma.

Rage. 

That was all that could describe the feeling. Her power of life and death mingled, and she sent it far and wide, to every last base he had been at. Plants grew up all around, men screamed as Death seized the buildings and plants, lighting them on fire. 

Somewhere, she knew it was her destiny. She was meant to do this and die. To free her friends of the binds that kept them running. Black ghost may have been gone, but its remnants were not. 

She found him. He awaited the death. He was ghastly; she could see him in her mind's eye. He was not a man. Each inch of his used to be skin had been replaced with scales. His face, which used to be flatter stretched out in a muzzle like fashion, and instead of a nose, on the tip of the said muzzle there were two nostril holes that were now flared a blood red tongue flicked between rows upon rows of sharp, razor like, teeth.

His body was equally twisted in a snakelike fashion. His arms were longer, and his finger were not fingers, neither were his hands. They were sharp talons that yearned to dig into one's skin, and dried blood was flecked on the ebony tips. 

Even his legs were twisted, in that the knees bent the wrong way, and his feel had also grown longer, and each foot supported three toes and talons that gleamed menacingly. These two were covered in blood.

Emerging from the creature's back was a long tail, and there started the spikes that gradually started getting bigger and worked their selves all the way up to the creature's head.

He was a monster. She saw him, and he grinned.

"Kill me." He mouthed. 

She did. She struck with deadly accuracy. Thousands of vines penetrated him. But he didn't cry out. He was a creature of old. He toyed with someone like her, and then he expected death to finally get the release he desperately needed.

So she didn't hesitate in making in a quick death. She drove vines into every inch of him, and then let death crawl up them. She set the place aflame, but didn't bother to watch. She was sick of death.

She came out of her death trance and looked straight into the eyes of 0015. She was ready to die, there was no stopping it now.

0014 spread her arms.

"I welcome it, my friend." She whispered.

And then it hit. Pain laced up her, and she could help but cry out. It hurt, it hurt more than she could have imagined and it seemed to last for an eternity. 

But the drop into the chilling water soon replaced the hot pain. Her plants withered and dispersed, and death released its hold on her, as she slowly sank into the abyss that is the sea. 

The last thing she heard was her newly acquired friends scream in the loss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_0014 stared up one last time to the surface world. It was dark, eerily so. She never liked the dark, and she whimpered, letting go of her last breath. She watched the bubbles travel up to the light. The light she'd basked in, the light she'd loved, and then she closed her eyes, knowing she'd probably never again see the light._

_As she slipped farther down into the water, a light enveloped her, sending waves of warmth through her. A man and a white wolf enveloped her, and slowly guided 0014's limp body to a cave. They swam for a long time, before coming up into an opening, filled by air and technical equipment._

_"Shiboo.. is it possible? For her.. for me?" the man asked softly, smoothing 0014's tousled hair. The wolf nodded, a smile seemingly tugging on the corner of her lips. _

**_Very much so_**_…the wolf smiled and gently licked the girl._

_"Just as they can revive Mitsuko, since thy have her memory chip and body, I can revive you and my little child…" the man smiled._

_"I love you…" he whispered as Shiboo let out a howl, that echoed in the caverns of the cave. _

To be continued in "Welcoming The Light"

A.N. Lol. Yep, this is it. The end of _Further into the Darkness_. I'm sorry if this last chapter was confusing. If you don't understand it, it's going back and forth between 0014's thoughts of death and what really happened. I guess I was so ready to end this, I decided to change it around a bit. Who all expected this coming? Lol. Look for _Welcoming The Light_!


End file.
